One and Only
by Bellisimaw
Summary: Isabella Swan es abandonada en su boda por Edward, sale huyendo a Virginia y tiene un accidente de auto, al borde de la muerte la encuentra un roto Damon salvatore herido porque Elena escogio de nuevo a Stefan... Dos corazones rotos no hacen uno nuevo... ¿O si? "Solo déjame Ser la Única Damon, la primera y la ultima, solo tuya..." Situada en Amanecer y en la 4ta temporada.
1. Prologo

**¡Se termino la espera niñas!, disfrútenlo.  
ESTE FIC ES RATED M: POR LENGUAJE ADULTO Y ESCENAS SEXUALES.**

**Música: Breathe Again de Sara Bareleis.**

**Aclaraciones: Esta historia se sitúa exactamente en la boda de Bella y Edward en Twilight, y en el capitulo final de The Vampire Diaries con dos pequeñas diferencias, la primera Elena, no elige a Damon sino a Stefan y la segunda Silas no secuestra a Stefan, sino que simplemente se marcha a buscar a Amara para morir a su lado... Aclarado esto, creo que entenderán mejor.**

**Este es mi Link de Facebook: . **

**Este es el Link del grupo del Fic: groups/422430421218640/**

**Prologo: Dolor por Dolor.**

Miré el mensaje que Alice me había entregado antes de caminar hacia el altar, la carta que había dejado Edward.

El maldito mensaje.

_"Lo siento Bella. No es suficiente lo que sentimos, no estoy seguro de amarte verdaderamente."_

Inhalé y exhalé, intentando controlar mi respiración, intentando no romper en gritos. Volvía a abandonarme. Lo odiaba tanto pero no podía dejar de amarlo, incluso ahora.

¡No, no, no, no!, ¡No de nuevo!

Arrugué el mensaje entre mis manos con tanta fuerza que me hice daño, enterré las uñas en mi piel, y me sentí liberada al sentir dolor.

Supe en ese instante que el dolor iba a ser mi única salida.

Dolor por dolor.

Pero no era suficiente, nunca habría palabras suficientes para describir esto. Cuando amas tanto a una persona, cuando está cosida a tu piel, ¿cómo la sacas y te lastimas a ti misma?

¿¡Por qué me mentiste!? ¿¡Por qué me dijiste que me amabas y que habías mentido al abandonarme si no me amabas!? ¿¡Por qué me pediste matrimonio si yo no era suficiente para ti!?

Paré de sopetón al ver el acantilado frente a mí. Mi respiración era agitada, mis pensamientos eran confusos, mi cuerpo temblaba. Si Edward no me amaba, la vida no tenía sentido.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a morir con dignidad, con mi vestido de novia puesto, dispuesta a morir para acabar con este dolor.

_Si tú no estás en mi vida, entonces no vale la pena vivir._

* * *

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y correr a Virginia escuché un estruendo tan fuerte que seguí el ruido.

Era un auto.

Un auto que rodaba barranco abajo y que estaba a punto de prenderse en llamas.

Inhalé fuerte, buscando algún sobreviviente.

_Una mujer, una niña, dieciocho años, quizás menos. _Corrí a velocidad vampírica y me acerqué al coche que yacía boca abajo a unos metros de mí.

Me quedé observándola asombrado, traía un traje de novia, sucio, ensangrentado y rasgado. ¿Ella había huido de su boda? ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba inconsciente, sangraba demasiado… su sangre, _maldición, _nunca había olido nada igual. Ni siquiera Elena poseía una sangre tan excitante.

Tenía poco tiempo, quizás unos diez minutos antes de que el auto explotara. Sin pensarlo dos veces desabroché su cinturón y la saqué tan rápido como pude. Había una mochila negra que me colgué al hombro. Cuando la tomé en brazos ella frunció el ceño recuperando la conciencia.

—¡Arg! —jadeó tocándose la cabeza, de allí provenía la sangre. Se tambaleó en mis brazos, la sujeté más fuerte.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró con la voz ronca y rota. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía moretones en el cuerpo.

_—Shhh… Estarás bien —le dije sonriendo, ella iba a protestar pero se dejó ir en mis brazos, volví a cargarla y huí a velocidad vampírica escuchando de fondo el estruendo de una explosión._

* * *

**_¿Qué les pareció chicas? Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas, La fecha de actualización es cada dos semanas chicas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

Nos vemos en dos semanitas, un beso, desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Buenas, ante todo quiero desearles un feliz y prospero 2014, y mucha prosperidad. vengo a traer el primer capitulo como prometí.**

**Música: Set Fire to the Rain-Adele.**

**Aclaración: Esta historia es mía, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y L. J. Smith. es rated M por Lenguaje y escenas Sexuales.**

**Esta historia sucede en amanecer y en el final de la 4ta temporada de the vampire diaries.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**Link de mi facebook: . **

**Link del Grupo: groups/422430421218640/**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www. facebook groups/ betasffaddiction**

**Capítulo 1**

**Set fire to the Rain.**

**Bella POV:**

_Edward no estaba._

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, furiosamente, porque el amor de mi vida no estaba en el altar esperándome.

Mi padre intentó abrazarme pero yo estaba plasmada, furiosa, dolida…

Miré el mensaje que Alice me había entregado antes de caminar hacia el altar, la carta que había dejado Edward.

El maldito mensaje.

_"Lo siento Bella. No es suficiente lo que sentimos, no estoy seguro de amarte verdaderamente."_

Inhalé y exhalé, intentando controlar mi respiración, intentando no romper en gritos. Volvía a abandonarme. Lo odiaba tanto pero no podía dejar de amarlo, incluso ahora.

¡No, no, no, no!, ¡No de nuevo!

Arrugué el mensaje entre mis manos con tanta fuerza que me hice daño, enterré las uñas en mi piel, y me sentí liberada al sentir dolor.

Supe en ese instante que el dolor iba a ser mi única salida.

Dolor por dolor.

—Isabella… hija —intentó decir mi padre, pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron el silencio se hizo filoso, cortante. No había nada que decir, porque no había nada por hacer.

—No. No. Alice, ¿por qué no me dejaste hablar con él? —grité soltando odio y rencor por la que creía mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, me miró con lástima…

—Quería estar solo Isabella, él… perdónalo —susurró y yo bufé. ¡No de nuevo! ¡Maldición!

—¡No Alice! ¡Lo odio! ¡Dile que lo odio, joder, dile que puede irse literalmente al infierno! ¡Dile que se muera!, ¡Dile… ¡Dile que no merece respirar! —solté de nuevo gritando, gritando dolor y más dolor.

—Bella, por favor —intentó Alice pero Rosalie que acababa de llegar la detuvo mirándola severamente… lo que me faltaba, la rubia…

—No tiene excusas Alice, márchate… Isabella y yo debemos hablar —ordenó con voz tan fuerte y firme que Charlie Swan se retiró junto a la pequeña duende.

Yo no quería hablar, yo me quería morir.

—Sígueme Isabella, vamos a mi habitación —susurró Rosalie tomando mis manos con una mirada dulce y arrepentida, yo jadeé, estaban heladas, ¿o yo estaba demasiado caliente por la ira?

La seguí, como una muerta vagando por un cementerio, sin vida, sin amor, sin felicidad, sin nada.

Vacía.

Muerta.

Llegamos a su habitación, nunca había estado en este cuarto… era tan cálido, tan femenino, lleno de colores rosados, ropa y espejos.

Ella abrió un cajón del fondo de su closet de donde sacó una mochila de color negro en donde metió una caja llena de cientos de dólares, un sobre manila, un móvil y una navaja suiza.

Yo la miraba sin comprender, ella cerró la mochila y a velocidad vampírica se acercó a mí mareándome un poco, me tendió la mochila, yo fruncí el ceño.

—Escúchame Isabella. Tienes aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de que Alice y los demás lleguen a casa a intentar decidir qué hacer contigo… Te vas a marchar, lo más lejos que puedas, intenta cruzar el estado, en esta mochila hay dinero, un pasaporte nuevo, y un móvil para que me llames… escúchame bien… Puedes llamarme solamente después de las diez de la noche, no antes o descubrirán en dónde estás Isabella. Márchate ahora que puedes e intenta rehacer tu vida lejos de todo este infierno —me dijo Rosalie tan rápido que apenas pude asimilar lo que dijo. Yo jadeé. ¿Me estaba ayudando?—. Después me darás las gracias. Hay exactamente diez mil dólares, eso te mantendrá hasta que encuentres un trabajo. ¡Márchate ahora! ¡Alice está regresando! Mi camioneta está parada en el acantilado Isabella, ¡tienes que correr ahora! —yo asentí y salí corriendo después de darle un torpe abrazo.

Ella tenía razón.

Era mi única oportunidad de huir sin dar explicaciones.

Y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Y tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba mal. El dolor que oprimía mi pecho era desgarrador. Lo odiaba tanto, odiaba tanto a ese hombre. El amor que sentía, se había convertido en odio en tan solo una fracción de segundo.

Del amor al odio, hay muchos pasos. Saltos de acantilado, abandonos en un bosque, reconciliaciones, batallas con licántropos, propuestas de matrimonio, besos, promesas, mentiras… ¡Y oh!, que te dejen plantada el día de tu boda.

Eso es suficiente como para odiar a una persona.

La tormenta empeoraba cada vez más, y estaba segura de que Jacob, mi padre y todo Forks me estaba buscando, pero yo conocía este bosque a la perfección. Aquí me habían enamorado, me habían abandonado y me habían propuesto matrimonio, ahora, podría sumar la experiencia de "corriendo porque fui plantada" a la lista.

Me odiaba más a mí que a él.

Porque yo había sido débil, había caído de nuevo en su maldito y confuso juego.

_Hoy eres el amor de mi vida, mañana… mañana no te amo._

Corría cada vez más rápido a través del bosque, corría en dirección desconocida, sólo quería que todo esto terminara. Que el dolor se fuera.

Que su recuerdo se fuera.

Mi vestido de novia estaba roto, sucio y mojado, empapado mejor dicho. Los tacones los había dejado atrás, y al maldito velo también.

Mi maquillaje estaba corrido, mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Pero no era suficiente, nunca habría palabras suficientes para describir esto. Cuando amas tanto a una persona, cuando está cosida a tu piel, ¿cómo la sacas y te lastimas a ti misma?

¿¡Por qué me mentiste!? ¿¡Por qué me dijiste que me amabas y que habías mentido al abandonarme si no me amabas!? ¿¡Por qué me pediste matrimonio si yo no era suficiente para ti!?

Paré de sopetón al ver el acantilado frente a mí. Mi respiración era agitada, mis pensamientos eran confusos, mi cuerpo temblaba. Si Edward no me amaba, la vida no tenía sentido.

Di un paso adelante, dispuesta a morir con dignidad, con mi vestido de novia puesto, dispuesta a morir para acabar con este dolor.

_Si tú no estás en mi vida, entonces no vale la pena vivir._

Pero después de un segundo mirando al vacío jadeé asqueada. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Dónde estaba la Isabella Swan de antes?

_Se perdió entre tanto dolor, entre Edward Cullen._

Caí de rodillas y me abracé a mí misma. Yo no quería suicidarme. Yo no quería morir, y menos por él… nunca por él.

¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida? Yo no merecía esto. No lo merecía.

Era fuerte, el dolor era tan potente que me costaba respirar, las lágrimas me estaban consumiendo viva. Había un fuego que se extendía por todo el maldito vestido blanco, me quemaba.

Yo no era suficiente.

Nunca fui suficiente para nadie.

Ni siquiera para mí misma.

No sé cómo pude aspirar a ser suficiente para Edward.

_No estoy seguro de amarte lo suficiente._

Nunca me amaste.

Nunca me valoraste.

Nunca me valoré yo misma. ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo él?

Cerré mis manos en puños hasta hacerme daño a mí misma y grité. Grité tan fuerte como pude, desgarrando mi garganta, liberando el dolor, la destrucción, la mentira, el dolor.

_¡Alice está regresando! Mi camioneta está parada en el acantilado Isabella, ¡tienes que correr ahora!_

La voz de Rosalie se reprodujo en mi cabeza. Me levanté como pude, creo que me torcí el tobillo al hacerlo, pero ese era el menor de los problemas.

Tenía raspaduras en las manos y en el cuello, el vestido se había desgarrado, pero esos también eran problemas menores.

Conocía a Alice, y sabía que si me encontraba me obligaría a volver y yo no estaba dispuesta a regresar. No ahora que los enemigos y los amigos se habían intercambiado los papeles.

Entré en la camioneta negra. Tenía las llaves puestas. La encendí, pisé el acelerador y salí rumbo a la carretera.

Cuando las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer ya había superado los 120 kilómetros por hora y estaba dejando Forks atrás.

¿A dónde se supone que iría? No tenía casa y regresar a Phoenix no era una opción.

Con la mano libre abrí la mochila que Rosalie me había dado y dentro del sobre manila encontré un mapa. Lo abrí como pude y forcé la vista hasta poder enfocarla. Había un especie de camino trazado hasta... ¿Virginia?

Todo lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que no pude evitarlo. Al frente había un venado y traté de esquivarlo doblando a la izquierda, pero en esa dirección había un barranco.

El auto rodó y cayó.

Me golpeé la cabeza con el volante y me mareé con mi propia sangre.

Me desmayé… Todo se volvió negro y le rogué a Dios morir y acabar con mi miseria.

.

.

.

**Damon POV:**

¿Qué haces cuando la única mujer a la que has amado no te ama? ¿Qué haces cuando la única mujer a la que has amado elige a tu hermano? ¿Qué haces cuando la única mujer a la que has amado a pesar de haber elegido a tu hermano, no quiere que te marches?

Estaba vagando por la carretera. Tenía que irme, lo sabía. Tenía que huir ahora y dejar a Elena disfrutar de su noviazgo con Stefan. Pero no quería alejarme. Todo lo que amaba estaba en Mistyc, todo lo que Damon Salvatore era estaba allá. E irme es renunciar a quien soy, a Elena… A todo.

La vida es injusta. Da vueltas, rueda, cae y vuelve a subir.

Nunca había amado a nadie. Primero a Katherine, pero ella era una zorra estreñida. Luego vino Elena, pero ella es demasiado buena para mí.

No la merezco.

No merezco nada más que la muerte y el dolor.

El odio crecía en mí tan rápido que me asustaba, volvía a ser el Damon del principio, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sin sangre en las venas.

Odiaba a ese Damon, incluso más de lo que cualquiera podría llegar a imaginar.

Hice una mueca, suspiré, debía volver a casa. Estaban preocupados por mí.

Yo jamás podría obligarla a elegir entre ambos, sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, y si no estoy en esa felicidad, no haré nada para entorpecerla tampoco.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta y correr a Virginia escuché un estruendo tan fuerte que seguí el ruido.

Era un auto.

Un auto que rodaba barranco abajo y que estaba a punto de prenderse en llamas.

Inhalé fuerte, buscando algún sobreviviente.

_Una mujer, una niña, dieciocho años, quizás menos. _Corrí a velocidad vampírica y me acerqué al coche que yacía boca abajo a unos metros de mí.

Me quedé observándola asombrado, traía un traje de novia, sucio, ensangrentado y rasgado. ¿Ella había huido de su boda? ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba inconsciente, sangraba demasiado… su sangre, _maldición, _nunca había olido nada igual. Ni siquiera Elena poseía una sangre tan excitante.

Tenía poco tiempo, quizás unos diez minutos antes de que el auto explotara. Sin pensarlo dos veces desabroché su cinturón y la saqué tan rápido como pude. Había una mochila negra que me colgué al hombro. Cuando la tomé en brazos ella frunció el ceño recuperando la conciencia.

—¡Arg! —jadeó tocándose la cabeza, de allí provenía la sangre. Se tambaleó en mis brazos, la sujeté más fuerte.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró con la voz ronca y rota. Su maquillaje estaba corrido y tenía moretones en el cuerpo.

—Shhh… Estarás bien —le dije sonriendo, ella iba a protestar pero se dejó ir en mis brazos, volví a cargarla y huí a velocidad vampírica escuchando de fondo el estruendo de una explosión.

Corrí, entre el espeso bosque lo más rápido que pude hacia las afueras de Washington, hasta donde había dejado estacionado mi auto.

Cuando llegué la subí al asiento de copiloto y conduje a toda velocidad a casa. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, que ni yo mismo sabría contestar.

.

.

.

El sol hizo su aparición hace dos horas. Ya casi llegábamos, faltaban unas tres horas en coche. Ella seguía inconsciente pero respiraba y murmuraba cosas extrañas.

_"Edward no me dejes… no te vayas… ¿Por qué?"_

_"No soy suficiente…"_

_"No… No… Edward"_

Supuse rápidamente que Edward era su prometido, y me pareció un completo imbécil por dejarla. Quiero decir, se veía que era una chica joven y hermosa. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué huía ella?

Un gruñido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos, cansada y adolorida, volvió a gruñir y miró a todas partes.

Gritó cuando me vio y jadeó mirando el camino.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿En dónde estoy? ¡Arg! —gruñó lo último tocándose la cabeza. Había logrado detener el sangrado, pero supongo que el dolor es el mismo.

—No te esfuerces, Me llamo Damon Salvatore, dulzura, y soy el hombre que te salvó la vida cuando tu auto explotó —le respondí mirándola con preocupación, tenía un aspecto horrendo.

—¿El coche explotó? —jadeó mirándome con curiosidad.

—Se volcó y explotó. Yo estaba por allí y he logrado sacarte —comenté sonriendo torcidamente, entonces sucedió algo extraño.

Ella comenzó a llorar de una manera que me rompió el corazón.

—Hey, no llores. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté tomando su mano entre la mía.

—No debería estar aquí… Van a matarme… Oh Dios… —susurró llorando más fuerte—. ¡Para el coche! —espetó y yo la miré sin comprender.

—¡Para el auto! —gritó y yo gruñí. ¿Qué sucedía? ¡Debería estarme agradecida! Paré el auto en la orilla de la carretera y me bajé.

Ella se bajó pero comenzó a jadear mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en menos de un instante estuve a su lado sosteniéndola.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté confundido, ella se estremeció cuando la toqué y asintió alejándose… Pero antes vi algo que me enmudeció. En su muñeca izquierda, tenía una mordida de fríos… Pero ella era humana…

—Tengo que regresar a Forks… Tengo que volver.

—¡Oh… pero mira hasta dónde hemos llegado! ¡Falta poco! —me quejé.

—¿A dónde? —ella jadeó sin comprender.

—A Virginia, Mistyc Fall.

—He tenido un accidente, nadie sabe dónde estoy… —intentó discutir ella pero se vio interrumpida con el sonido de un celular en mi bolsillo, ella jadeó.

—¿Es mi móvil? —chilló intentando quitármelo pero yo fui más rápido y atendí por ella.

—¿Quién eres y por qué has atendido su móvil? —gruñó una voz ridícula a través de la línea.

—Oh, mira, es tu novio —le dije a ella riendo. Ella palideció y se enmudeció por completo.

—¡Escucha malnacido si la tocas te voy a… —no lo dejé terminar. ¿Él la abandonó, no es así?

—Adiós amigo, que tengas un buen día —gruñí molesto.

—Tengo que regresar —susurró con la mirada perdida.

—Mira, es obvio que estabas huyendo, y yo también, por eso quiero llegar a Virginia. ¿No es eso lo que querías? He visto el mapa. Déjame ayudarte chica, escápate de tu vida cinco minutos… cinco minutos. Te aseguro que tus problemas estarán allí cuando regreses —le dije tomándola por los brazos de forma delicada, ella volvió a estremecerse y me miró con esos endemoniados ojos chocolates, se sonrojó.

—¿Estaré a salvo contigo? —susurró con la voz rota.

—Sí. Ahora vamos, sube al coche, te llevaré a mi casa —le dije con una sonrisa torcida, ella asintió. La ayudé a entrar al auto y comencé a conducir con destino a Mistyc Fall.

Había pasado un rato cuando decidí romper el silencio.

—Entonces… ¿Te ibas a casar? —pregunté observando su anillo de diamantes.

—Sí… pero me dejó plantada —dijo sonriendo con amargura.

_Imbécil total._

—Es un imbécil por dejarte —le dije mirando la carretera, ella bufó.

—A veces lo dudo, quizás tenía razón. Yo no soy suficiente —dijo rompiendo a llorar al final. Yo gruñí y quise matar a ese hombre con mis propias manos.

—No digas eso dulzura. Eres hermosa, por supuesto que eres suficiente; solo que, él no era el que no te merecía a ti —contesté acariciando sus manos.

—Su hermana me ayudó a escapar, antes de que Alice regresara e intentara solucionarme la vida a su manera, pero en el camino se atravesó un animal y el auto se volcó —susurró con el ceño fruncido.

—Muy bien Isabella, ahora quiero que me digas quien te hizo eso en la muñeca, sé que fue uno de los vampiros, pero quiero que me cuentes la verdad —gruñí y escuché su jadeo y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente—. Y no intentes insultar mi inteligencia.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando… ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué eres? —susurró ella tan bajo que si fuera humano estoy seguro de que no la hubiese escuchado.

—No contestes a mis preguntas con otras Isabella. ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue tu novio? ¿Tu novio era un frio? —gruñí molesto, ella contuvo la respiración y yo lo hice también intentando que su sangre no me golpeara como lo hacía.

—No sé de qué hablas —volvió a susurrar.

—Es mejor que me lo digas Isabella. No te preocupes, estás a salvo, yo tampoco soy humano, el secreto no ha sido revelado —susurré riendo, ella me miró con indignación.

—¡Quiero salir del coche! ¡Suéltame! —gritó cuando intenté retenerla.

—Escúchame… ¡Mantén la calma joder! —siseé mirándola fijamente intentando usar la compulsión pero ella simplemente seguía parpadeando y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró.

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Isabella, y lo harás cuando lleguemos a casa —finalicé la conversación frustrado antes de que le diera un infarto—. Ahora cálmate mujer, si hubiese querido matarte lo hubiese hecho cuando estabas inconsciente y te hubiese dejado en el auto para que todos creyeran que fue un accidente —siseé, ella se mordió el labio.

_J-O-D-E-R. Ella iba a matarme._

Ella simplemente hizo el gesto más sensual que le había visto hacer a cualquier mujer. Y eso que muchas, muchas se mordieron el labio, incluso Elena…

Pero Bella simplemente, oh Dios… había algo en su mirada que, ¡Jesús Damon concéntrate!

El camino fue incómodo, un silencio que cortaba y ella no dejaba de temblar, estaba nerviosa y su estado era deplorable.

Cuando pasamos el letrero de bienvenida a Mistyc Fall supe que debíamos parar en una gasolinera lo más pronto posible, para comprarle algo de comer.

A toda velocidad pasaron dos minutos, me paré en la primera que vi y me bajé del coche trancando los seguros y ella me miró haciendo un mohín.

—No quiero ofenderte preciosa, pero, hasta que no me digas lo que quiero saber, no podré confiar en ti. Voy a comprarte algo de comer —gruñí sacando de mi billetera veinte dólares.

Ella bufó y yo me carcajeé de camino a la pequeña tienda al frente de la gasolinera. Entré rápidamente y pedí dos hamburguesas de carne con doble queso, y dos coca-colas.

Después de un rato, regresé al coche con los pedidos, Isabella estaba esperándome en la misma posición en la que la dejé.

Me subí al coche y con una sonrisa le tendí su hamburguesa y su coca cola, se le iluminaron los ojos y yo me reí… no sabía que tenía tanta hambre.

_¿Qué esperas? Después de huir de una boda, chocar en la carretera y pasar horas inconsciente hasta tú querrías comerte al mundo entero. Literalmente._

Ambos comimos en silencio pero después de un rato, cuando estaba terminando mi comida ella bufó y me miró duramente.

—Es imposible que seas un vampiro, los putos vampiros no comen, quiero marcharme… ahora —gruñó sonrojada.

Yo me volví a reír, parecía un pequeño gatito enfurruñado.

—_No los vampiros que tú conoces_ —le dije con autosuficiencia.

—No vengas a joderme Damon, ¿ahora hay distintas especies de vampiros? También hay brujas, hombres lobos que se transforman con la luna llena y ninfas… ve a joder a otra con ese cuento —siseó mirándome con rabia.

—No hay ninfas y te dije que hasta que no me cuentes que sucedió no te dejare ir. Estás en mal estado, sangrando, sucia y malherida, no durarías ni dos segundos sin mí en este lugar —dije alzando la voz con mi peculiar sarcasmo.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber que decir, miró a la carretera y suspiró con cansancio.

—Sólo quiero quitarme el maldito vestido y darme una larga ducha —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo también suspiré mientras con cuidado y algo de torpeza le daba un abrazo, ella se dejó ir y comenzó a llorar fuertemente.

—Está bien cariño, shhh —susurré alejándome un poco para mirarla a los ojos y sonreír—. Llegaremos pronto a casa y tendrás una ducha exclusiva en mi tina, tan larga como desees —le dije riendo, ella rió también, tenía una sonrisa preciosa.

Encendí el auto y arranqué a toda velocidad a mi casa. Aprovecharía que Stefan y Elena no estaban en casa, estaban con Caroline y Matt en el Grill.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llegáramos, cuando le hice señas para que viera la casa abrió mucho los ojos y soltó una exclamación.

—¡Jesús! —susurró—. Es preciosa —dijo riendo.

—Igual que su dueño —dije guiñándole un ojo, ella volvió a sonrojarse.

Me bajé del coche y a velocidad vampírica la ayudé a bajarse. Dios, estaba llena de heridas superficiales.

No le di tiempo a reaccionar, la tomé en brazos y ella me miró entre incómoda y asombrada.

—Llegaremos más rápido a mi paso —me excusé.

Ella asintió aferrándose de mi pecho, corrí a velocidad vampírica por toda la casa hasta llegar a mi habitación. Con un suspiro la dejé sobre la cama y ella parpadeó dos veces tambaleándose algo mareada.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me ofrecí incómodo también, no por mí sino por ella, había tenido muchas malas rachas.

—Yo… —susurró sonrojada, la vi tragar en seco para temblar y apoyarse en mí—. Por favor, sólo quítame el maldito vestido blanco —siseó con la voz ronca, supe que volvería a llorar en segundos.

Me dolió, me dio mucho dolor verla así, tan frágil, tan pequeña entre mis brazos. Quise matar a su novio, lenta y tortuosamente.

Nervioso, asentí, y mis manos, con suavidad, comenzaron a soltar los botones del vestido en su espalda, uno a uno, lentamente.

Cuando terminé con los botones, la puse de pie con suavidad y en un rápido roce, el vestido cayó a sus pies, y yo, joder contuve el aliento.

Ella traía un jodido liguero blanco combinado con un brasier de encaje del mismo color; y ella era preciosa, delicada, de formas estrechas, de piel pálida, tenía algunos cardenales por el accidente y cortadas en los brazos. Tuve que apartar la mirada por su seguridad y la mía.

—No importa, de todas formas, el liguero no sirvió para nada. ¿Me dejó plantada recuerdas? Así que, puedes ver lo que quieras. Estoy segura de que me veo patética —aseguró burlándose de sí misma, yo negué divertido.

—Ustedes las mujeres nunca se ven con claridad. Eres preciosa Bella, y te juro que si no nos hubiésemos conocido por un accidente, no te hubiesen dejado plantada y no estuvieses herida, te lanzaría a la cama ahora mismo y no con muy buenas intenciones —aseguré, ella sonrió y contuvo el aliento.

—Eso es muy dulce Damon, pero yo no soy el tipo de chica que se acuesta con extraños —me aseguró sonrojada.

—Lo sé, esa es otra de las razones que me frena en estos instantes —susurré.

Estábamos tan cerca, tan malditamente cerca que sentía cada poro de su piel.

—¿Son muchas razones? —preguntó.

—Son suficientes —susurré tragando en seco, ella volvió a morderse el labio y lo supe. Estaba perdido por esa mujer.

* * *

**¿Merezco Reviews?**

**Espero que si, muchas gracias a Patto y a todas las chicas del grupo. un beso, feliz 1ero de Enero, desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Buenas Buenas... llegaron los reyes atrasados :D, Debo decir que estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios y la recepcion de esta historia, debo darle muchisisismas gracias a las chicas de facebook y a todas las que dejaron un Reviews.**

**Como saben esta historia es rated M por: Escenas sexuales, contenido violento y lenguaje Soez.**

ACLARACIONES: ESTA HISTORIA ES MÍA, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M Y J.L. SMITH, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

ACLARACIONES: ESTAMOS TOMANDO LAS EDADES DE LOS SALVATORE DEL LIBRO, ES DECIR QUE DAMON TIENE 504 años y stefan tiene 500, ellos nacieron durante el renacimiento italiano y se mudaron a Mystic a los diez años cuando a penas se estaba formando, por eso son una de las familias fundadoras y por consiguiente, Mystic Fall se fundo hace muchos años antes, lo demas de la historia sigue igual.

**Música: If i had a heart- Fever Fray **

**BETADO POR PATTO, I LOVE U GIRL, muchisisisismas gracias.**

* * *

Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, beta FFAD.

www .facebook groups /betasffaddiction

**Algo viejo y… ¿Algo Nuevo?**

**Isabella POV:**

Damon salió de la habitación después de dejarme al frente de la bañera.

¡Dios mío era tan patética que apenas salió no pude evitar llorar escandalosamente!

Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Las heridas no eran profundas, pero los golpes del accidente me hacían ver todo borroso.

Dejé caer el liguero y el brasier. Mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo se estremecía violentamente. Con cada sacudida brotaba mi dolor.

Con pasos débiles me dejé caer al suelo y sollocé por un rato. Las baldosas heladas empeoraban mi dolor físico pero no me importó, mi corazón dolía más, y yo… no podía seguir en pie. Simplemente era demasiado, incluso respirar.

Cerré los ojos por un segundo y mi mente comenzó a divagar.

.

.

.

_—Bella, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas._

_._

_._

_._

_Entonces le vi, y los últimos siete meses desaparecieron. Incluso sus palabras en el bosque perdieron significado. No importaba cuánto tiempo pudiera llegar a vivir; jamás podría querer a otro._

_._

_._

_._

_—Si todo pereciera y él se salvara, yo podría seguir existiendo; y si todo lo demás permaneciera y él fuera aniquilado, el universo entero se convertiría en un desconocido totalmente extraño para mí._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera con creces cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión._

_._

_._

_._

_Bastaba con que creyera que él existía para que yo pudiera vivir. Podría soportar todo lo demás mientras supiera que existía Edward._

_._

_._

_._

_—No estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti —puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño._

_._

_._

_._

_Era una forma muy dura de vivir: prohibiéndome recordar y aterrorizada por el olvido._

_._

_._

_._

_—Será como si nunca hubiese existido._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo era una luna perdida —una luna cuyo planeta había resultado destruido, que, sin embargo, había ignorado las leyes de la gravedad para seguir orbitando alrededor del espacio vacío que había quedado tras el desastre._

_._

_._

_._

_Aquel sitio no tenía nada de especial sin él._

.

.

.

Un jadeo ahogado me sacó de mi tan vívido letargo. Otra vez regresaban esos sentimientos tan conocidos, el pasado se había mezclado tan bien con el presente que ya no sabía diferenciar cual era mi realidad. Viejos y nuevos dolores… El vacío, el maldito vacío.

Las heridas físicas dolían, pero no tanto como el ardor de mi pecho, el maldito agujero que estaba entre mi caja torácica.

—¡Santo Cristo Isabella! —jadeó esa voz… _Damon, _ lo había olvidado por completo. Me estremecí en el suelo, intentando cubrirme, pero no me importó mi desnudez, estaba cegada por el dolor.

Él me tomó en brazos de nuevo, yo comencé a forcejear[P1] . No, no, no, no, no por favor.

Era como forcejear contra una roca, pero yo no me cansé de golpearlo. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería vivir. Mátame, mátame, rogaba en silencio.

Él me apretó tan fuerte entre sus brazos que no pude moverme ni un milímetro, entonces comencé a gritar, alaridos, gritos, gemidos, de dolor, de terror, de todo lo malo que tenía adentro.

—No. No. No. ¡Basta!, ¡Deja de lastimarte! —gruñó con la voz atragantada, entre dolido y molesto, sosteniéndome con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—Solo, para, para el dolor —jadeo yo con fuerza, ahogada entre lágrimas.

—Tranquila, yo estoy aquí pequeña. Ya deja de sufrir —susurró con voz suave, con dulzura. Y me rompí nuevamente.

Dejé de sollozar, me quedé tan quieta como pude, aferrándome a su agarre, intentando controlar las lágrimas y mi respiración.

El cansancio era demasiado. Demasiado para mi vida humana. Demasiado para el hueco que tenía en el pecho. Era simplemente demasiado.

—Por favor… yo… no…. puedo —susurré antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

**Damon POV:**

Se desvaneció en mis brazos tan rápido que no supe qué hacer con ella, con su dolor, con su vacío; pero yo lo sabía… dos corazones rotos no hacen uno entero…

Estuve varios segundos arrullándola en mis brazos, segundos tan relativos que parecieron años y años de eternidad.

Extendí su cuerpo en la tina, me remangué las mangas e intenté no mirar más de lo necesario, pero necesitaba que sus heridas se cerraran… Tuve que ver.

Era hermosa, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana rota… rota.

Lavé su cuerpo con delicadeza. Sus brazos, su espalda, sus piernas, su cuerpo entero lo tallé despacio, con cuidado.

Cuando le quité la suciedad, la sangre dejó de correr por los cortes, y pude soltar la respiración que había contenido.

La saqué de la bañera con un brazo y con el otro sequé su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro…

La dejé en mi cama. Dios, estaba tan dormida, tan ida que no sentía nada, se veía tan preciosa.

Busqué una ropa de Elena, cualquiera que haya dejado en la casa. No había nada en mi cuarto. Busqué en el de Stefan y encontré un vestido blanco de algodón.

Se lo puse a Isabella. Le quedaba algo grande, pero después podría buscarle algo de su talla. Ya vestida la arropé con las sábanas y apagué las luces.

Me marché de la habitación y la dejé descansar en paz hasta que despertara.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos momentos…

—Klaus… necesito que me ayudes.

**Isabella POV:**

_El prado estaba cubierto de nieve, los árboles habían perdido sus hojas, hacía tanto frío que me congelaba los huesos, pero no importaba. Me dolía la cabeza. Traía un vestido blanco de algodón, no era mío, no era mío._

_Las flores habían desaparecido, la hierba ya no estaba, pero eso era lo de menos, el fuego que existía en su corazón se había extinguido. Se sentía como ese prado, fue tan hermoso una vez, pero ahora no era más que recuerdos y escombros congelados de un corazón._

_De entre los árboles helados salió un espejismo, mi espejismo. Edward Cullen, me miraba desde las sombras y yo sabía que él no era real, que era mi imaginación._

_—Estás viviendo la vida de otra persona, en la ropa de otra persona… regresa Isabella, regresa a mí, aléjate, huye, corre amor mío, corre antes de que sea tarde…_

_La voz aterciopelada me erizó la piel, me sentí tan fría, tan dolida, me sentí muerta._

_—Sé lo que se siente Isabella. No regreses. Si vuelves, si retornas al recuerdo, a sus sombras, nunca saldrás. Piensa en Charlie, en mí… Quédate conmigo, aléjate de la oscuridad, de su oscuridad, él no te ama… nunca te amó, ¿lo recuerdas? —susurró una voz a mi lado… Cuando lo miré, me encontré a Damon. Sus eléctricos ojos azules me rogaban, su mirada me seducía…_

_Tenía razón, debía huir de Edward Cullen. Huir de Forks y de todo lo que Forks se llevó._

_—¡No Isabella!, ¡Aléjate de él! —un enorme lobo corrió hacia mí, pero yo no retrocedí, yo no me moví ni un centímetro. Mi rostro se transformó, mis ojos se llenaron de sangre, y un sonido horrendo salió de mi garganta antes de arrancarle el corazón al lobo. El lobo era Jacob. Edward desapareció entre los árboles. Pero Damon se quedó._

_Entonces lo entendí, yo ya no era humana. _

Unos gritos, alaridos de terror, me despertaron violentamente, más la habitación estaba en silencio.

Eran mis gritos.

El sudor me cubría, y lo que supuse eran lágrimas salían de mis ojos, acompañados con los conocidos sollozos.

El agujero de mi pecho se estremecía, dolía. El dolor seguía allí, latente.

—¡Isabella!, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Damon entrando precipitadamente a la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Entre las penumbras sus ojos eran como dos luceros, me estremecí de pies a cabeza y miré a todos lados, ¿en dónde estaba?

—Tranquila, estás en mi habitación… Te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas? Tuve que bañarte para curar tus heridas… Luego, bueno, busqué un vestido de mi… _cuñada _—susurró él sentándose en la cama a su lado—. Espero no te moleste.

—No, está bien… no sé cómo podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí Damon. Debes creer que sólo soy una chica llorona y patética —dije sonriendo, era más fácil burlarme de mí misma.

—Lo que te ha pasado no es… —Damon se detuvo al final de la frase y luego soltó…— fácil de procesar para un humano.

—Tú no eres un vampiro —susurré negando con la cabeza, cerrada a imaginar esa posibilidad.

—Soy un vampiro Isabella, solo que de otra clase… tu novio, era un frío… o como le decimos nosotros, una bola de discoteca —susurró sonriendo de lado y yo me estremecí. Él también sonreía de lado… Más flashes de su sonrisa diabólica aparecieron en mi mente.

—Puedo leerte la mente, estás pensando en su sonrisa porque la mía te recuerda a la suya —yo jadeé inevitablemente. ¿Era de verdad un vampiro? ¿Había más vampiros aparte de los de Forks? ¿En qué mundo vivo?

—Lo siento yo… —mi voz se rompió en el camino—. ¡Oh Dios mío! —más sollozos, más dolor.

—No lo sientas, no pudiste saberlo aunque quisieras —sus manos tomaron las mías entre las suyas y volví a estremecerme violentamente. No quería seguir respirando.

—Isabella, si Edward Cullen te abandonó es porque es un imbécil… un imbécil gay que brilla. Quiero ayudarte, déjame ayudarte… —su voz se convirtió en seda y chocolate, me dejé llevar por su voz.

—Yo no puedo, yo estoy rota… ¿Qué puedes querer de mí? Yo no tengo nada Damon… estoy vacía —siseé jugando con mis manos, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Quédate conmigo, aquí. Déjame ayudarte a sanar, a volver a juntar los pedazos… No regreses a Forks —me dijo acariciando mis manos. Yo negué con la cabeza, tenía que volver, contuve las lágrimas.

—Yo no puedo entregarte nada a cambio Damon —dije severa—. Ni ganas de vivir, ni una vida tranquila, ni amor… Nunca volveré a enamorarme, nunca más —sentía que mi garganta estaba ardiendo en llamas, que mis ojos contenían un torrente que se derramaría de todas maneras.

—No quiero nada de eso Isabella. Quiero que vuelvas a sonreír; quiero que cuando vuelvas a encontrarte a Edward Cullen, lo patees en las bolas, que él se dé cuenta de lo que se perdió —susurros suaves me sedujeron, respiraciones agitadas me enloquecieron, y sus ojos me mataron lentamente. Mi alma se entregó. Ya no quería sentir, ya no quería volver a amar. Y Damon Salvatore me ayudaría a buscar la forma de matar a mi corazón.

—Quiero dejar de sentirme débil. Quiero, necesito dejar atrás todo lo que sucedió —mi voz apenas era audible.

—Y hay una manera Isabella. Tienes sólo una oportunidad, y yo voy a dártela —me dejé ir en su voz de nuevo—. ¿Quieres la oportunidad? —me preguntó y no lo dude.

—Sí —firmé un pacto con el diablo.

—¿Quieres ser un vampiro? ¿Quieres ser un despreciable monstruo sin humanidad? ¿Quieres dejar de sentir? —Oh Dios. Sí.

—Hazme ser como tú —mi voz sonó rasposa y desesperada.

Hizo algo que nunca esperé que hiciera. Me besó, se lanzó sobre mí, empujándome hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que dolió. Quedé estampada en la cama, con él sobre mí, moviendo sus labios sobre los míos, que le respondían con fuerza, intentando forcejar, para lastimarlo pero no pude, él era más fuerte.

Me rendí, dejé que hiciese conmigo lo que quisiera. Yo le respondí a cada caricia que me ofreció.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sin pudor; las mías intentaban aferrarse a su espalda, a lo que fuera.

Nunca había experimentado un beso así de pasional, de fuerte, lleno de tantos sentimientos.

Ésta era mi última oportunidad para sentir, lo sabía, la aprovecharía.

Porque después de esto, mi corazón quedaría sepultado miles de metros bajo tierra.

Sus manos subieron el vestido hasta mi vientre, dejando mi cuerpo al descubierto. Entonces lo noté, no traía ropa interior.

Jadeé con fuerza cuando nuestros cuerpos se rozaron de esa forma tan íntima. Una sensación fogosa me recorrió el cuerpo entero y gemí.

Nuestros labios se separaron y me permití inhalar con fuerza. Él me miró, sus ojos eran deseo líquido. Su mirada me enloquecía de una manera tan carnal que no me reconocía.

—¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? —dijo con la voz ronca, mi cuerpo entero se sacudió de placer, yo asentí sin dudarlo pero luego recordé… Tenía algo importante que decir.

—¡Espera! —jadeé cuando empezó a quitar todo el vestido. Él me miró interrogante, mi garganta se secó.

—Yo… yo… nunca he… —las palabras salían confusas de mis labios.

—¿Tú qué? —susurró impaciente.

—Yo soy virgen —fue un susurro avergonzado.

—Tú y tú prometido nunca… —preguntó confundido.

—No, nunca tuve sexo con Edward, con nadie —dije perdiéndome en esa mirada azul eléctrica.

—¿De qué mundo saliste Isabella? —mi nombre en sus labios, sonaba tan atrevido, tan adictivo que me mataba por dentro—. Joder eres tan _perfecta, _cualquier hombre desearía tenerte… ¿Y entonces me dices que la bola de discoteca te dejó plantada? _Es un completo imbécil de mierda._

Cerré los ojos y contuve las lágrimas de nuevo. Mordí mi lengua para contener el sollozo que luchaba desesperado por liberarse de su encierro.

—No llores —susurró secando mis húmedas mejillas; jadeé a su tacto, abrí los ojos, y me fundí en los suyos de nuevo—. No por él, _no esta noche. _

Yo asentí no muy segura de que hacer, él sonrió con su típica arrogancia que me hizo sonreír.

—Así está mejor —siseó antes de volver a atacar mis labios, mordiéndolos en el camino, grité en su boca. Cuando la sangre se mezcló entre nuestros labios, él la succionó y se sintió… bien.

Más que bien.

Fue el cielo.

Me miró confundido, y esta vez fui yo la que volvió a besarlo, atrayendo su cuerpo al mío, anhelando sensaciones y caricias. Anhelando todo, todo esta noche.

Hoy jugaría al azar.

Jugaría a ganar.

Sus manos hábiles sacaron el vestido en segundos, rompiéndolo por la mitad. Estaba completamente desnuda, pero la vergüenza se había quedado atrás.

Sus manos subieron curiosas por mi vientre plano, acariciando mis costillas, mis caderas, mi cintura estrecha.

Un gemido mío lo alentó, me tocó los senos con suavidad, pero a la vez con su actitud desafiante, y mi cuerpo quiso explotar con esas caricias. Se despertaron cosas que creía congeladas de tanto reprimirme con Edward.

Sus manos eran mágicas, ¡y oh Dios! Yo me había vuelto, en sólo minutos, adicta a él. Dependiente por completo.

—Damon por favor —jadeé retorciéndome debajo de él.

—Calma pequeña, esto… apenas comienza —gruñó besando mi cuello. Su peso cayó sobre mí, sin cuidado y lo amé. No fue delicado. Adoré eso, su brusquedad, su experiencia y su capacidad de ser completamente lo contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Damon fue todo lo que yo necesité esa noche, para olvidar el dolor que me oprimida el pecho.

Sus besos húmedos me calentaban de una manera inhumana, jugó con mi piel como quiso.

Bajó por mi escote y mientras me acariciaba y apretaba el seno izquierdo, sus labios tomaron el derecho y ¡Jesús! Yo jadeé asombrada de la cantidad de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

Él me miró a través de sus gruesas pestañas y sonrió, yo también me carcajeé. Volvió a tocarme, a besarme, a seguir tentando mis límites.

Bajó por mi vientre, llenándolo de besos, llegó a mis caderas y se detuvo por un momento. Yo lo miré interrogante y se sentó en la cama. Me di cuenta que estaba en medio de mis piernas, abiertas de par en par, desnuda, completamente desnuda. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada.

—Mírame —susurró con aquel tono de voz suave y meloso.

Lo miré, sin dudarlo, sus ojos azules me quemaron el cuerpo entero.

—No te avergüences, eres hermosa Isabella, _simplemente preciosa _—susurró sacándose la camisa, dejándome ver su piel blanca, sus músculos bien formados, su abdomen ejercitado, sus entradas. Era perfecto, ermoso. Era Damon.

Sacó sus pantalones y volvió a besarme tan rápido que sólo vi un borrón moverse. Me sobresalté cuando me besó de nuevo, pero estaba tan ansiosa que no noté mi cuerpo temblar.

Éramos dos cuerpos entre las penumbras de una habitación uniéndose.

Sin compromisos.

Sin bodas de por medio.

Sin sentimientos.

¿Edward quería que viviera una vida humana lejos de la suya? Pues, esto es lo primero que quiero hacer.

Sus manos bajaron por mis caderas y tocaron esa parte tan íntima mía, gemí de nuevo, me estremecí. Él sabía justamente dónde tocar y cómo tocar.

Era perfecto.

Comencé a gemir sin parar, sintiendo un torrente en mi vientre, deseo, lujuria. Mis caderas tenían vida propia, se retorcían entre sus manos. Quería más, más.

—Damon, por favor —susurré entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia.

Él introdujo un dedo y oh, se sintió tan bien. Eché la cabeza para atrás y gemí.

Introdujo dos más.

Tres dedos y comenzó a bombear.

Y yo me aferré a las almohadas controlando mis gritos.

—Grita Isabella, grita todo lo que quieras, _nadie va a oírte _—otra estaría asustada por el doble sentido de esa oración, pero yo solté un grito de placer.

La antigua Bella también se asustaría, pero eso fue antes de que la dejaran plantada el día de su boda. De que la abandonaran por segunda vez.

Sus manos se movían tan rápido que sentía que me rompía entre sus brazos, entonces tan rápido como era él, se posicionó entre mis piernas y sentí su gran miembro en mi entrada, punzante.

Era enorme. No cabría.

—Damon… lo siento, pero no creo que eso quepa dentro de mí —susurré con miedo al dolor. Luego me reprendí, este dolor era una caricia comparado con los demás.

Lo curioso de mí, es que a pesar de mi miedo al dolor, parecía que siempre me esforzaba por lastimarme a mí misma.

—¡Jesús Isabella estás tan húmeda! —gruñó besándome con fuerza otra vez.

Me aferré de su espalda, y enrollé mis piernas en su cintura. Más unidos aun, pero quería más, lo quería dentro de mí.

Le miré a los ojos, y él a los míos. No hubo necesidad de palabras, ni de disculpas o lamentos.

Sólo una mirada confirmó todo lo que debíamos saber.

Y entró con fuerza, rápido y furioso, abriéndose paso sin detenerse.

Y yo dejé de respirar.

Y lloré.

Y me rompí ante él, por él. Pero este dolor me gustaba, era un dolor diferente.

Él jadeó, un jadeo ahogado. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello y su respiración se aceleró.

Su miembro crecía aún más. Más dolor.

Yo rasguñé su espalda, clavé mis uñas en su piel, mis piernas se movían contra sus caderas.

Besó mis labios con dulzura, le agradecí el gesto. El beso fue solo para distraerme, dio la primera embestida y oh, más dolor, más placer.

El nudo en mi vientre crecía más.

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba y yo quería más.

Él comenzó a moverse suavemente. Un vaivén de caderas, las mías eran torpes, intentando seguirle el ritmo sin que doliera, pero me sorprendí cuando la molestia desapareció. Sólo quedó un placer interminable, al sentirme entera, llena, dichosa.

Su mano izquierda se aferró al colchón y la derecha se aferró a mi cadera y él guiaba[P2] el movimiento.

Ya no era suave. Era agresivo, lleno de molestia, placer y su espontaneidad melancólica.

Lo amé.

Cada sensación, cada poro de mi cuerpo que tocó, cada embestida, cada beso.

El placer era tan grande y absorbente que mis gemidos, se confundían con los suyos, y las palabras, no eran claras.

Y explotó. Él gritó, fue un sonido ronco y espectacular. Yo solté pequeñas maldiciones incompletas, aturdida por lo que experimentaba mi cuerpo.

Cayó sobre mí con una sonrisa, siguió besándome dulcemente. Una sonrisa de orgullo puramente masculino surcaba su rostro. No me importó.

No había amor, ni sentimientos.

Pero nada nunca se sintió tan bien como Damon haciéndome el amor.

Incluso, si no me amaba, si no se comprometía conmigo.

Podía abandonarme mañana, pero yo nunca olvidaría al vampiro de ojos azules que me hizo suya por primera vez.

Damon Salvatore se clavó en mi ser, en lo más profundo, esa noche, con esa sonrisa diabólica, con su personalidad turbulenta y su alma oscura.

* * *

**¿Que tal? espero sus comentarios, muchsiisismas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer aquí esta el link del grupo sin espacios: www . facebook groups / 422430421218640 /**

**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	4. Chapter 3

**BUEEEENAS NIÑAS.**

**Debo decir que estoy fascinada con el recibimiento de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios.**

**Gracias a Patto, sin ti, esto no seria posible, gracias a Osbe y a todas las miembros del grupo y mis lectoras.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no son mios, la historia si, es rated M por sexo y violencia.**

**Música: Heart On Fire- Soundtrack LOL: casi 18.**

Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, beta FFAD.

www .facebook groups /betasffaddiction

**Muerte y Resurrección.**

**Isabella POV.**

**Isabella POV:**

Esa fue la última noche que dormí siendo humana.

Esa fue mi primera experiencia sexual.

Y fue perfecta.

Y fue alucinante.

Y fue sin planes.

Sin compromisos.

Y no fue con el amor de mi vida. Al menos en ese momento.

Después de quedarme dormida, pasaron horas enteras, pero no me despertó el amanecer, sino la soledad de la cama.

Damon no estaba a mi lado.

Y me entró un enorme pánico a ser abandonada de nuevo. Entonces recordé que Damon, era libre, y yo era nada.

La lluvia caía por el ventanal, la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor y el cielo estaba nublado.

Tenía frío. Me congelaba el miedo. Me sentía muerta.

Nunca antes había temido a las tormentas. Hasta esta ía algo distinto en el cielo, algo que al parecer no había notado antes.

Algo horrendo.

Un punto muerto.

Y tuve mucho miedo, terror.

Sentada en la cama, me aferré la sábana al cuerpo y suspiré, debía tener un aspecto horrendo. Olía a sangre, ácido y sal.

—¿Miedo a las tormentas? —nunca estuve más feliz de oírlo. Volteé tan rápido que me mareé, y sonreí aliviada.

—Pensé que te habías marchado —susurré sonrojada.

—Hicimos un trato, _preciosa, _y a pesar de ser un cabrón hijo de puta, aún tengo palabra… o quizás no. Quizás solo tienes suerte —se carcajeó haciéndome reír a mí también por su muy destacada humildad.

Se acercó a mí a velocidad vampírica, volví a marearme. ¡Jesús era demasiado rápido!

Apartó el cabello de mi rostro y me regaló una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —susurró, volví a sonrojarme.

—Ya no duele —dije jugando con mis manos.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ser un vampiro? —su ceño se frunció ligeramente, y sus ojos[P1] se volvieron vidriosos.

—Podría hacerte olvidar todo Isabella. A Edward, a Forks, a mí… Podría conseguirte una casa preciosa lejos de todos, y hacerte creer que nada nunca sucedió. Podrías estudiar, vivir humanamente, casarte, tener muchos hijos, y nunca jamás, recordar tus últimos dieciocho años —ofreció tentativamente, pero yo no era así, yo nunca podría olvidar. Yo no nací para ser humana, no nací para casarme, ni para ser amada, y tuve que entenderlo a los golpes.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo nostálgicamente.

—Ese futuro que dices Damon, _no fue hecho para mí _—dije conteniendo el dolor, guardándolo, reservándolo para después.

—Cuando te convierta en vampiro nos largaremos juntos —afirmó alejándose de mí, yo fruncí el ceño.

—Pensé que no eras chico de una sola mujer —dije riendo.

—Y yo pensé que eras justo lo contrario a lo que eres Isabella, pero aquí estamos. No quiero compromisos. Iremos como amigos, regresaremos como amigos. ¿Qué dices? —dijo recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

Yo asentí con dificultad, preparándome para lo que fuese que tenga preparado.

Vino tan rápido que no lo sentí, él simplemente corrió hacia mí.

Se cortó la muñeca y me hizo beber de ella.

Sabía asqueroso, me entraron nauseas pero él no retiró la muñeca hasta asegurarse de que yo hubiese bebido.

Y unos segundos después, la retiró. Mi boca, mis dientes, toda mi quijada estaba llena de sangre, de su sangre. Después, tan rápido como era él me rompió el cuello.

**Damon Salvatore POV:**

Le partí el cuello lo más rápido que pude, evitando que sufriera más de lo necesario. Luego me sentí como una mierda total, porque yo lo sabía, en el fondo sabía que había matado a la niña virgen y frágil. La Isabella que despertaría luego, no sería ni la sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Debía buscar ahora a un pobre desafortunado para que Isabella comiera. Si la iba a convertí en vampiro, lo haría bien, le enseñaría lo que nunca me enseñaron.

Salí de la mansión y fui al lugar más cercano y concurrido de Mystic Fall. El _Grill._

Cuando llegué no lo pensé, fue completamente al azar. Algo de necesidad y desgarro interno. Miré directamente a los ojos a la primera mujer que se cruzó en mi camino, una rubia entre diecisiete y dieciocho años.

—_No vas a gritar, vas a seguirme en silencio, sin hablar _—susurré utilizando la compulsión, ella quedó prendada al instante. La tomé del brazo y ambos salimos en un silencio sepulcral.

La arrastré a velocidad vampírica por el bosque y hasta mi casa. Entré a toda velocidad y la subí al cuarto, donde Isabella aún no despertaba de su letargo.

Faltaba poco, lo sabía. Dejé a la rubia sentada en el sillón, frente a, la ahora muerta, Isabella. Ya no escuchaba su corazón, ya estaba lista.

Volví a mirar a la rubia, solo por precaución, pero en esa fracción de segundo, un jadeo ahogado, un grito desgarrador y pensamientos confusos invadieron mi entorno.

_Ella había despertado._

**Isabella POV:**

Un impulso interior, llámalo como quieras, pero después de morir no hay ningún túnel, ni ninguna de esas mierdas. Fue algo más mítico, ¿infierno? No, por supuesto que no. Yo simplemente salí de mi cuerpo. Lo vi todo, a Damon salir, luego regresar con esa chica, pensé que me mató y luego se vino a divertir con otra. Fue tan deprimente.

Pero lo curioso, es que él no podía verme, ni escucharme. Créanme, le grité muchas cosas.

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, un nuevo impulso me conectó de nuevo a mi cuerpo. Fue como una desmaterialización.

Yo literalmente grité al regresar, y Jesús, respirar se sintió tan extraño.

Pero entonces, no vi nada extraño, ni en tercera dimensión; tampoco me sentía diferente. No pregunté, fue una afirmación.

—No soy un vampiro —susurré mirando fijamente al vampiro de ojos azules que me observaba desde las sombras junto a la rubia.

—Aún no. Para finalizar la transición, tienes que beber de la vena humana —respondió y yo fruncí el ceño, me sentía tan confundida que me mareé.

—Es normal —respondió ¿leyéndome la mente?—. Estás en un proceso cambiante, todo lo que sientes se intensifica, y cuando finalices el proceso y te conviertas, todo lo que sientas, lo sentirás diez veces más grande.

—¿Más grande? —susurré con temor.

—No alarguemos más esto cariño. Ven, vamos a que mates a ricitos de oro —dijo señalando a la rubia. Yo grité aterrorizada.

—¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a matar a esa joven, ¡podría ser mi hermana! ¡Mi mejor amiga! —siseé escandalizada, él se carcajeó y vino tan rápido que tuve que cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrí, estaba al lado de la chica, que tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué tiene? —pregunté confundida.

—La hipnoticé, los vampiros podemos hacer eso. ¡Ahora vamos!, si no la muerdes, vas a morir tú —gruñó impaciente.

—Yo no sé cómo hacerlo —dije rehúsate.

—¡Joder! No se necesita una maldita fórmula. Ahora venga, _antes de que vaya por ti a las malas _—me advirtió y suspiré confundida.

Caminé sin control, demasiado rápido, no como Damon pero tampoco como la torpe Bella.

Llegué a su lado y él me miró sonriendo. Lo sabía, estaba cambiando.

Me jaló de la muñeca y me fallaron las rodillas, caí entre las piernas de la rubia, que me miraba curiosa. Su cuello estaba tan cerca de mis labios que algo extraño pasó.

Pude escuchar algo dentro de su cuerpo, un fuerte golpeteo y la sangre corriendo, y joder, olía delicioso. Nunca podría describir ese olor, porque no se parecía a nada de lo que haya olido antes.

—Lo sé Isabella, huele como a la fuente de la juventud, la manzana prohibida y la promesa de lo desconocido… Todo junto —murmuró. Estaba detrás de mí, rozándome.

Mis sentimientos se desbordaron. Y yo, ya no pude controlarlo, fue un impulso.

Un impulso más grande que cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes.

La ataqué. Con dolor y pena, pero lo hice…

Fue tan fácil desgarrar su piel, entrar en su sistema, pero lo que vino después fue aún mejor.

Cuando esa sangre entró a mi cuerpo fue algo mágico, impactante. Nada antes de beberla tuvo sentido; sin embargo, mi existencia ahora tenía un rumbo.

Era adictiva.

Yo no paré.

Seguí bebiendo. Ella no gritó ni me detuvo. Me sentía distinta. Con cada gota mi cuerpo cambiaba, y mi mente se ponía nublosa, sólo quería sangre. Más y más sangre.

—Ya basta pequeña, la matarás —susurró[P2] a mis espaldas, y sin motivo paré. Yo simplemente sabía que debía obedecerlo y tampoco quería matarla, aunque quien me viese ahora mismo lo dudaría.

Pero cuando miré su herida, y mi cuerpo ensangrentado… de su sangre, perdí la conciencia, otra vez.

**Damon POV:**

Esto realmente era un problema. Si se desmayaría cada vez que se alimentara, realmente tendríamos algunos problemas.

Miré directamente a los ojos a la chica de la silla.

—Olvidarás todo esto —gruñí hipnotizándola. Ella salió del cuarto y la oí salir de la casa, como siempre, sin recuerdos.

Miré a Isabella que despertó de pronto, con un gemido ahogado, el ceño fruncido y unas ojeras terribles. Entonces lo supe, ella ya no era humana.

—Tenemos que irnos bella durmiente, hay un camino largo que recorrer hasta Georgia —dije tomando un maletín, llenándolo de ropa y dinero.

—¿Georgia? —preguntó levantándose rápido, experimentando su nueva velocidad.

—Un amigo mío nos está esperando allí, va a ayudarnos —dije recorriendo el cuarto a velocidad vampírica.

—¿Ayudarnos? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Vamos a averiguar que tienes que ver con Rosalie Hale, cariño.

—Era… la hermana adoptiva de Edward —susurró automáticamente.

—La abuela de Rosalie, era la hermana de Katherine Petrova. Y si ella te ayudó y te mandó para aquí fue con la intención de que nos conociéramos y te llevara con Klaus. Y las Petrova no ayudan a cualquiera. Si es lo que creo querida, tú podrías ser la última descendiente de las Petrova —hablé con rapidez recogiendo las cosas.

—¿Katherine Petrova? ¿Quién es? —preguntó siguiéndome el paso.

—Una vieja no tan querida amiga —dije mirándola, estábamos a tan pocos centímetros—. Te contaré el resto en el auto. Ahora vámonos, Klaus no es muy paciente —gruñí robándole un rápido beso, ella cerró los ojos cuando nos separamos, y al abrirlos un brillo diabólico apareció en su mirada.

—¿Klaus? —susurró.

—Nicklaus Mikaelson, la familia original, la primera. Él conoció a la hermana de Katherine —dije jalándola de la mano.

En menos de un segundo estábamos sentados en el auto.

—No eres quién crees que eres Isabella. Si eres una Petrova, todo lo que creías saber, de tu vida y de tu mundo, es completamente falso —dije cuando arrancamos en la carretera. Sus pensamientos se volvieron difusos, había un hombre muy parecido a ella, y una mujer rubia también, sus padres. Lo que no sabía Isabella, es que si ella era una Petrova, era otra pieza de colección para Klaus.

.

.

.

**Isabella POV:**

Me sentía eufórica, no dejaba de moverme. Me ardía la garganta y tenía quemazón en las venas.

Tenía hambre.

Damon me había prometido comer cuando llegáramos a Georgia.

¿Última Petrova? Eso era imposible. Yo era Isabella Swan, hija de Charlie y Renée Swan.

¿Pero y si…?

Y si mi existencia siempre estuvo ligada a lo sobrenatural. Y si todo es parte del destino, de mi destino, y si Edward fue solo un medio para un fin: Damon. Y si mi mundo no es lo que creo que es.

Hace mucho dejé de creer en las coincidencias. Nada sucede al azar.

Nada.

Mi nueva condición era impresionante. Me sentía una pequeña prisionera de un cuerpo extraño; no había torpeza y la nitidez era alucinante. Podía ver cosas, escuchar cosas que nunca creí poder hacer.

Pero yo lo sabía, todos mis sentimientos estaban multiplicados por mil. Cualquier cosa que sintiera era una real catástrofe.

Ya no era humana y no podía dejar de pensar en mis padres, en Jacob e incluso en él. Me pregunto qué diría al verme ahora mismo.

—Oye, pásate al asiento trasero y cámbiate de ropa, estás llena de sangre —la voz de Damon me sacó de mis pensamientos. Tenía razón, el vestido blanco estaba lleno de la sangre de esa rubia—. No es que no me guste verte llena de sangre, pero pensaran que estás herida o que te he secuestrado —dijo riendo de su propio chiste, yo asentí en silencio y me cambié de asiento.

Abrí la mochila y saqué una playera blanca enorme de Damon que tenía el símbolo de una banda que yo no conocía. Me quedaba como un vestido. Tomé una cazadora negra y me cubrí con ella. Esto serviría hasta que pudiese comprar ropa.

Había unas botas negras de cuero y algo de maquillaje. Las botas eran de mi talla.

—¿En dónde conseguiste estas cosas? —pregunté.

—Las botas y el maquillaje son de Elena, mi cuñada. Ella ya no los usa, estoy seguro que te verás bien con eso —dijo dando vuelta a la esquina.

Yo asentí no muy segura mientras lo miraba expectante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Voltéate —susurré incómoda.

—_Isabella, joder, nena, ya lo vi todo, ¿recuerdas?_ —replicó sarcástico, yo le gruñí.

—¡Voltéate Damon, no te hagas el listo conmigo! —siseé, él se rió de mí.

—Está bien, pequeña fiera —dijo con la vista perdida en el camino.

Me quité el vestido con rapidez y me puse la enorme camiseta, la cazadora y los zapatos con mi nueva velocidad.

Tomé el maquillaje y lo miré expectante. Yo no me maquillaba nunca, pero maldición, ya la antigua Bella estaba muerta. Era hora de cambiar, de cambiar para mejor.

Delineé mis ojos y apliqué rímel en mis pestañas, me puse un poco de sombra negra en los parpados y pinté mis labios del labial rojo.

No me veía tan mal. Me veía mayor, más mujer.

Y lo era. Tenía dieciocho años, pero había vivido mucho más que cualquier adolescente normal. Era una mujer.

Volví a sentarme de copiloto y Damon me echó un ojeado rápido.

—Te ves caliente —susurró y si hubiese podido me hubiese sonrojado hasta el cuello, pero ya no. Ya no era humana.

—¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas que rescatas de la muerte en las carreteras de Virginia? —le pregunté abochornada.

—Les digo eso a todas las chicas —dijo riendo y yo reí con él. Era bueno siendo sincero, un poco tosco, pero su sinceridad era buena, transparente.

—¿Y funciona? —pregunté dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

—Al menos llevas varias horas sin pensar en la bola de discoteca —me dijo alzando la ceja y todo mi mundo volvió a romperse.

Los recuerdos del día de mi boda vinieron con tanta fuerza que comenzó a darme jaqueca.

_Edward no estaba._

_Rosalie ayudándome a escapar._

_Huyendo por el bosque._

_Un intento de suicido fallido._

_La carretera fría._

_El accidente._

_Damon._

_Vampiros._

_Mystic Fall._

_Sexo._

_Transformación._

_Georgia._

Los sentimientos se acumulaban en mi pecho a gran velocidad y yo no podía detener el dolor. Tenía un agujero enorme que ya no palpitaba.

Sin quererlo siquiera, un jadeo salió de mi pecho. Sentí mi respiración acelerarse y su rostro me golpeó fuerte en el corazón.

Mi temperamento cambió rápidamente de feliz a molesta en cuestión de segundos. Mi personalidad me estaba matando, pero de todas formas ya estaba muerta.

Solo que ahora era peligrosa, ahora yo tenía el poder de mi lado. La frágil humana había muerto en los brazos de Damon Salvatore, y mi nueva yo, renació también en sus brazos.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Damon con una sonrisa de disculpa, le sonreí de vuelta.

—Estoy muerta —dije sin todavía creérmelo.

—_Bienvenida al club _—dijo con un acento británico completamente falso, me carcajeé por eso. Era tan fácil reír con él.

—Muchas gracias por tan calurosa bienvenida señor Salvatore —bromeé a la vez que subía las rodillas al asiento, sentándome en posición india.

—Cariño, si quieres una bienvenida calurosa al estilo vampírico solo tienes que pedírmelo —dijo como siempre, con una segunda y ardiente intención.

Yo volví a carcajearme. Era de noche, el cielo estaba nublado y la luna en su punto más alto y entonces pensé, ¿qué haría mañana al salir el sol?

—¿Damon que les sucede con el sol? —pregunté con curiosidad mirando por la ventana.

—No podemos salir al sol, nos quemaríamos —yo lo miré horrorizada y él sonrió.

—Tranquila pequeña. Afortunadamente para ti, tengo un anillo precioso que te salvará de las llamas. Mientras lo tengas puesto, nada te sucederá —dijo con la vista perdida en el camino, al instante me tranquilicé por completo. Cada vez que Damon hablaba yo simplemente me iba perdida por su voz.

—¿Dónde está el anillo? —le demandé mientras miraba el interior del coche buscándolo.

—Lo tiene nuestro querido amigo Klaus —cuando sonrió hizo una mueca graciosa. A lo mejor, Klaus y él no eran tan cercanos como yo pensaba.

Yo asentí algo confundida y encendí la radio, quizás, en todos estos días haya pasado el apocalipsis y yo aún no me he enterado.

Pero no, después de pasar algunas emisoras comprobé que el mundo, sigue siendo igual que cuando era humana.

La dejé en una estación donde pasaban una canción de Imagine Dragons, It's Time.

Damon, asombrosamente, comenzó a cantarla y Jesús, su voz era perfecta.

Era graciosa, ronca pero tenía esa tonalidad que magnetizaba el ambiente. Y por supuesto él tenía que hacer un comentario sobre eso.

—Quien sabe nena, quizás pude haber sido una estrella del rock, pero prefiero dedicarme al vampirismo. Es mucho más fácil —dijo riéndose de su propio y horrible chiste, al cual, yo como cosa inevitable, también reí.

—Estoy segura de que serías un terrible modelo a seguir para las jóvenes —dije mirando por la ventana.

—No creo que sea el mejor ejemplo para nadie pequeña. Estoy un poco jodido —dijo mientras tarareaba la canción.

—Bienvenido al club —dije siguiéndole su antiguo chiste, él bufó.

—¡Jesús, tengo que enseñarte a divertirte! ¡Vas a matarnos de depresión a los dos! —gruñó dando una vuelta abruptamente y si hubiese sido humana de seguro me hubiese lastimado, pero mi cuerpo no se movió.

Detuvo el coche y se estacionó tan rápido, que le rogué a Dios que nadie nos viera o creerían que somos unos criminales.

Él se detuvo en una tienda de gasolinera, ¿íbamos a entrar? ¿A comer?, ¿Qué?

—¿Qué mierda haces Damon? —protesté al ver que entraban un grupo de adolescentes borrachos.

—Vamos a conseguir nuestra cena dulzura. Apuesto a que estás hambrienta —gruñó acercándose demasiado, y su voz, como siempre, destruyó cualquier negativa que podría darle.

—_Estoy hambrienta _—Un momento… ¿Yo dije eso? ¿Esa era mi voz?, Todo mi cuerpo se erizó y las sensaciones se aglomeraron en mi vientre, ¿estaba excitada?

—Vas a matarme —susurró antes de atacar mis labios con rudeza. Yo salté de mi asiento y me subí a sus piernas, sintiendo su masculinidad tan despierta hincándose en mi entrepierna. No pude evitarlo, comencé a moverme sobre él, y sus manos se aferraron a mi trasero y mis piernas. Si hubiese sido humana, de seguro me hubiese lastimado.

Oh pero ahora, estaba absorta de placer.

Sus labios se movían tan expertos sobre los míos, y yo devoraba cada centímetro de su boca. Mis manos no se controlaban y subieron por debajo de su camisa, tocando, y arañando todo a su paso.

Más roces, más movimientos inesperados. Él comenzó a acariciar mis senos sobre la camisa, fuerte, duro. Siempre Damon.

Mordió mi labio y yo gemí tan fuerte que estoy segura que se escuchó afuera del coche. Pero es que yo no podía controlarme, las sensaciones dentro de mí explotaban.

—Quiero follarte aquí mismo delante de todos por gemir así, pero harás que nos multen. Vamos a comer Bella, y después tú y yo terminaremos esto —se quejó. Jaló mi cabello hacia atrás, dándome un chupetón en el cuello y una sonrisa cínica. Eso bastó, terminaríamos más tarde.

Salimos del coche tomados de la mano, como cualquier pareja normal. Tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pasara con Damon, miedo de matar a alguien, pero ahora mismo, la sed, el ansia y el deseo dominaba cualquier instinto humano en mí.

Entramos y no había mucha gente, el grupo de adolescentes, la mayoría mujeres, la dependientita y un chico en la esquina tomándose un café.

Damon me miró divertido y me regaló una sonrisa sádica.

Yo lo seguí, él fue directamente a la dependientita y la miró profundamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, ¿yo podía hacer eso?

—No gritarás, y harás lo que desee —susurró seductoramente, la mujer asintió embelesada, ¿la hipnotizó?

—Ahora querida Bella, haz lo mismo con el chico de la esquina, yo me encargo de los adolescentes —me ordenó Damon jugando con el borde de mi camisa.

Asentí nerviosa y con decisión caminé directamente hacia el joven que no debía tener más de dieciocho años. Estaba concentrado en su bebida.

Me senté en su mesa y me miró algo confundido y molesto.

Yo lo miré directamente a los ojos, y hablé:

—No gritarás, y harás lo que desee —le dije y el asintió. Sus pupilas dilatadas me confirmaron que había funcionado.

Cuando volteé a buscar a Damon, los adolescentes estaban sentados con la vista perdida y él estaba abrazando por detrás a la dependientita dándome una fina vista de su yugular. Con su sonrisa me invitó a ella.

Y lo sentí, lo escuché como nunca antes había escuchado nada.

Bom, bom, bom, bom, un torrente de elixir correr por su cuerpo.

Entonces, algo extraño pasó. Me empezaron a salir colmillos de entre mis dientes y dolía, ardía, mis ojos quemaban, y ya nada más importó sino la sangre de la chica.

No me controlé, tenía hambre, mucha, mucha, mucha hambre.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta y salté hacia ellos. En menos de un segundo estuve sobre la joven, poseída por el deseo y las ansias. Le hice el cabello a un lado y la mordí con fuerza, desesperada.

Damon me siguió del otro lado del cuello. Él realmente daba miedo, las venas de sus ojos estaban hinchadas, sus ojos bañados en sangre y unos enormes colmillos salían de entre sus labios.

Éramos monstruos, amantes del anochecer, adictos a la maldad.

La sangre me hacía sentir poderosa, ansiosa, famélica.

La chica no duró más que pocos minutos, pero gracias al cielo teníamos varios adolescentes esperando.

Sentía adrenalina correr por mis venas, devoré chico tras chico sin compasión. No me importaba, lo único que quería era sangre, más sangre.

Cuando terminamos con todos, Damon y yo estábamos arrodillados en el piso uno frente al otro, con un cuerpo inerte entre ambos, la ropa manchada de sangre y el vampirismo corriendo por nuestras venas.

Era delicioso, adictivo.

Me besó.

Con un hambre distinta, con obsesión, con dolor, y yo le correspondí dispuesta a terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

—Vamos al coche, preciosa. Quiero hacerte el amor —susurró con dulzura, yo asentí desorientada. Me tomó en brazos y en segundos me estampó contra el capó del coche. Yo jadeé, no dolió… me gustó—. Olvida eso de hacerte el amor, vamos a follar hasta morir —gruñó besándome con ganas otra vez.

Y otra vez me perdí en sus palabras.

Era deseo, sucio y animal. Deseo, deseo.

Él me tocó sobre la ropa, y subió el camisón dejándome desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Yo le arranqué la camisa usando mi nueva fuerza. Más besos, más roces, lo aruñe[P3] y él me aruñó. Gruñidos de pasión llenaron el ambiente y los besos eran embriagadores.

Bajé la cremallera de su pantalón y su masculinidad me golpeó con fuerza. Oh Dios, me mojé con solo verla.

—¿Quieres esto? —[P4] cuestionó Damon en mi oído subiéndome sobre el capó y abriéndome las piernas de par en par.

—Te quiero a ti, Damon —le respondí aferrándome a él, besándolo de nuevo.

—Oh chica, eres buena con las palabras —replicó divertido antes de entrar en mí y llenarme de él.

Oh, se sentía tan bien, el placer me inundó los sentidos, gemí sin pudor. Le rompí la espalda con mis uñas, pero eso no importó.

Él comenzó a bombearme mientras sus jadeos se confundían con los míos, yo comencé a moverme con él, siguiendo el ritmo, disfrutando de la sensación liberadora.

—Eres. Tan. Hermosa. Isabella. —siseó penetrándome con fuerza, movimientos animales, desesperados que eran sustentados por mi anhelo de placer.

—No pares —gemí jalándole el cabello.

—Ni aunque fuese el apocalipsis… _espera, ya estamos muertos… _—gruñó y yo me reí de nuestra pequeña broma.

Las risas y el placer se fundieron en una mezcla magnética.

Damon Salvatore era el dios del sexo.

Sentía que me elevaba, que estaba a punto de caer por el abismo del clímax, cuando él sin dudarlo me mordió el cuello. Eso fue el límite, tuve mi orgasmo con fuerza, una fuerza voraz que me consumió por dentro.

Y entonces el amanecer nos golpeó de lleno y la maldición se hizo presente. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que me quemaba viva.

_Y dice la leyenda, que la bruja hizo esclavos a los vampiros del sol, y a los lobos sirvientes de la luna_… En ese segundo entendí el verdadero significado de las palabras de la bruja.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Chicas mandeme comentarios para agregarlas al grupo de facebook, un beso desde venezuela, Valentina Shaday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los comentarios y la recepción a esta historia. Gracias a las chicas de Facebook (abajo dejo los links) y todos los RR, especialmente a mi adorada beta. :D**

**Como saben esta historia es rated M por escenas de sexo, violencia y lenguaje soez.**

**ACLARACIÓN: la historia es de mi autoría, los personajes pertenecen a S.M. y J.L. Smith. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos.**

**ACLARACIÓN: las edades de los Salvatore son considerando el libro, es decir que Damon tiene 504 años y Stefan 500. Ellos nacieron durante el Renacentismo italiano y se mudaron a Mystic a los 10 años cuando todavía se estaban formando, por eso son de una familia fundadora y por consiguiente Mystic se fundó hace muchos años. Lo demás de la historia sigue igual.**

**Música: I will be - Stanfour**

**Beteado por Patto, Love u girl, muchisísisimas gracias!**

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.**

**www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction/**

**(Sin espacios.)**

**Los Originales.**

**Damon POV:**

En el mismo instante que el sol salió por el horizonte llevé a toda velocidad a Bella al coche y subí los vidrios.

Ella jadeaba asustada, más asustada que herida. Sólo tenía la piel enrojecida, no había daños mayores, sólo fue el impacto de la verdadera realidad de su nueva condición.

—Calma dulzura, es solo el shock. No estás herida en realidad, huimos a tiempo —le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías. Ella me miró tragando en seco y me di cuenta que en realidad; era solo un pequeño gatito asustado, y que necesitaba de mí y que, quizás, yo también la necesitaba—. Mientras estés en el coche, el sol no te quemará —continué mirándola a los ojos con intensidad, a esos ojos que ahora eran de un azul frío y quebradizo como el cristal… El chocolate se había ido, ahora solo quedaba la coraza de hielo, azul…

—Yo… lo siento, lo sé, solo, perdón… —ella balbuceaba sin parar y yo la callé con un beso suave, un simple roce.

—¿Por qué te disculpas mariposa? —pregunté sonriendo.

—No lo sé, por tener miedo —musitó sosteniendo nuestras miradas por un rato. Ella era hermosa, era sensual e inocente, era una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, era un soplo de vida.

—Todos tenemos miedo Isabella. _Ahora, vamos a conseguir ese anillo _—le dije intentando animarla, ella sonrió y asintió quitando la expresión de tristeza de su rostro.

Encendí el coche en dirección al norte, estábamos a unos pocos kilómetros de Georgia, de Klaus.

—¿Entonces tú y Klaus son cercanos? —preguntó sonriendo. _Mujeres y su curiosidad absurda._

—Me debe uno que otro favor. Pasamos unos cuantos años juntos antes en Mystic Fall, pero nos conocemos de mucho antes, él cazaba a Katherine por su sangre de Doppelganger y también persiguió a mi cuñada por ser la Doppelganger de Katherine.

—¿Espera qué? —dijo confundida. _Cierto, _Isabella no sabía la historia.

—Katherine es una raza llamada Doppelganger, réplica, son réplicas de una misma persona, es decir, como gemelos esparcidos por todo el mundo. Mí cuñada Elena es idéntica a ella, es su Doppelganger —expliqué intentando no confundir.

—Es decir que, tu cuñada es idéntica a la chica que jugó contigo y con tu hermano en el pasado… ¿Eso no es raro? —preguntó.

—La historia volvió a repetirse, si es lo que te preguntas, sí. Sucedió con Elena, aunque ella y Katherine fueran distintas volvimos a enamorarnos de la misma mujer, y otra vez escogió a Stefan —dije con la mandíbula apretada.

—_Lo siento Damon_¸ pero si así pasó, por algo será, ¿no lo crees? Deberías buscar a una mujer que sea solo tuya, sin tanto drama de amores confusos. Una que sólo te amé a ti y que tú solo la ames a ella —las palabras de Isabella revolotearon en mi mente como mariposas y suspiré, no era tan fácil. No es fácil pensar en Elena, en Stefan, incluso en Katherine e intentar avanzar.

—_Por favor Isabella, _cuando encuentres una mujer que me ame con locura avísame. Hasta ahora, yo no he cazado a ninguna —le advertí y ambos reímos con gusto de mi mal chiste.

—No creo ser muy buena casamentera. Como verás, no he tenido buena suerte en el amor —explicó subiendo sus piernas al asiento.

—Que la bola de discoteca sea un imbécil no quiere decir que no haya un príncipe azul para ti en alguna remota parte.

—_Cuando lo encuentres, avísame por favor _—dijo ella siguiendo con mi broma.

—No existen los príncipes Bella, tampoco las princesas. La mayoría se destiñen con el tiempo y la minoría se convierten en sapos y calabazas después de la medianoche —dije con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

—Y entonces que eres tú —susurró.

—Yo soy… Yo soy la serpiente y tú eres Eva —le dije mirándola de reojo, ella se carcajeó.

—Supongo que debo de huir… ¿Pero sabes qué? Como no estamos en el edén, ni existe un Adán y no tenemos una manzana, lo más probable es que me quede.

—Deberías huir, pero tú misma lo has dicho, todo eso es una burda y cruel falacia. Así que puedes quedarte Eva.

—_Eva… _me gusta cómo suena —dijo en voz baja con la mirada perdida. Yo sonreí, le iba bien.

—Bueno, si tanto te gusta, _serás Eva de aquí en adelante. _Te va bien —dije sonriéndole con sorna—. Es un nombre caliente, como tú —completé haciendo que ella me mirara sorprendida, yo me reí.

—No te burles. No todos los días te dicen que eres caliente —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero es la verdad, lo que pasa es que la bola de discoteca era demasiado gay para admitirlo —dije, volvimos a reír, pero supe que en el fondo le dolía, y creo que siempre le dolería el recuerdo de Edward Cullen.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Isabella aún se retorcía en el asiento del impacto y yo lamentaba eso.

**Isabella POV:**

Pasaron horas, el sol ya había bajado hasta casi ser una sombra. El atardecer era sublime. La carretera infinita ahora era un conjunto de casas residenciales bastante costosas, lo supe, estábamos en Georgia.

—Esa del fondo es la casa de Klaus —señaló Damon hacia el final del conjunto, donde se alzaba una majestuosa mansión color caramelo. Yo abrí la boca asombrada, pero era obvio. Esa tenía que ser su casa, la de la familia original.

Damon aparcó el coche en la esquina y se bajó con gracia, en segundos me abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano con dulzura.

—Pensé que no eras ese tipo de hombre —comenté tomándola, de un segundo a otro me tenía recostada contra el coche y estábamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se mezclaban.

—¿Qué tipo de hombre es ese? —susurró con lujuria acariciando mis piernas debajo de la enorme camisa.

—De los que te abren la puerta, te besan en la entrada y te dejan pasar primero —murmuré fascinada con las sensaciones que despertaba en mí.

—De hecho, no lo soy, _Sólo quiero impresionarte y llevarte a la cama _—dijo sonriendo ladinamente.

—Entonces no lo hagas… No te comportes como un caballero, _ya salí con uno así, me dejó plantada… No quiero caballeros honorables en mi vida, nunca más _—gruñí contra sus labios, él jadeó y sentí su erección en mi vientre.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces _Eva?_ —cuchicheó con su magnífica voz haciendo que perdiera la razón.

—Te quiero a ti. _Mujeriego, cínico, mentiroso, malvado, sarcástico. _Quiero al verdadero Damon, él que me hace gritar. No quiero farsas. No más caretas —susurré, nos perdimos en una mirada eterna, antes de que él atacara mis labios con determinación, en un beso voraz.

—Eres hermosa _Eva, _preciosa —gruñó entre mis labios.

—¡Querido Damon! —una voz a nuestras espaldas, con un terrible y espectacular acento británico nos sobresaltó y Damon se alejó al instante. Si hubiese sido humana, de seguro me hubiese sonrojado.

—Klaus —dijo con Damon con la voz ahogada.

Yo me volteé y encontré al hombre más hermoso, después de Damon, que jamás hubiese visto antes. Era rubio, un rubio dorado y brillante, con unos sensuales labios carnosos y una piel perfecta, sin contar su físico espectacular y sus ojos juguetones.

Nos acercamos a la entrada de la casa con cautela, y para mi sorpresa Damon me tomó de la mano con seguridad. Yo miré nuestras manos y me estremecí.

—Tú debes ser Isabella —dijo Klaus, dándome un sonoro beso en los labios tomándome completamente desprevenida. Damon gruñó.

—Atrás rubio —advirtió Damon jalándome hacia él.

—Tranquilo Damon, ella es tuya. Sólo quería probar si sabía tan bien como se ve —dijo Klaus con una sonrisa encantadora, yo intenté sonreírle, pero solo logré hacer una mueca incómoda.

—Soy _Eva _—aclaré con la voz rota.

—Mucho gusto _Eva. _Déjame decirte que eres exquisita, Damon es un vampiro con suerte —dijo estrechando mi mano con la suya, yo le sonreí con dulzura.

—Tú eres el que me dará mi anillo —aventuré sonriendo.

—Claro que sí. Pasen, tomen asiento, debes desear descanso. Damon suele ser agotador —dijo Klaus, yo sonreí asintiendo. Todos pasamos a la espectacular mansión de los originales.

Y para qué gastar tiempo describiéndola, dejémoslo en que era sencillamente jugosa y espectacular.

Yo y Damon nos sentamos en la enorme sala de estar, Damon pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia él. ¿Estaba celoso?

—Tranquilo pequeño Drácula, no te robaré a tu mina, solo quiero conocerla mejor, ¿cierta Eva? —dijo Klaus mirándome con una sonrisa descarada, y sin saber porqué se la correspondí, empezaba a caerme de lo mejor el dichoso original.

Yo asentí sintiendo la cercanía de Damon tan tóxica que no pude evitar retorcerme de placer.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo conociste a mini Drácula? —preguntó y no pude evitar carcajearme.

—Soy de Forks… un pequeño pueblo de la península Olympic. Tuve un accidente, me encontré con Damon en la carretera, bueno él me salvó mejor dicho —dije intentando obviar el hecho de la boda en mis recuerdos.

—¿Qué hacías sola en la carretera? —preguntó Klaus con morbosidad, yo hice una mueca.

—No recuerdo —gruñí. ¿Yo le había gruñido?

—_Si quieres ese anillo, es mejor que hables _—ordenó risueño. Suspiré, Damon apretó mi pierna alentándome.

—Estaba huyendo de mi pueblo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Forks todavía sigue con la caza de brujas? —se burló, más yo no entendí ese chiste privado.

—Ella no es una bruja Klaus, y mucho menos tiene la edad de Rosalí Petrova para recordar la cacería de brujas —espetó Damon cruzando los brazos.

—¿Rosalí? —susurré confundida ante el parecido de ese nombre con el de mi antigua cuñada.

—La hermana de Katherina Petrova —contestó Klaus sin importancia.

—¿No es esa la misma que Katherine Pierce? —me perdí de nuevo.

—Katherina Petrova es su nombre verdadero —explicó Klaus.

—Klaus, ella no es descendiente de las Petrova, ni bruja tampoco —dijo Damon sin dudar.

—Yo soy hija de Charlie y René Swan, no soy Petrova —dije confundida negando anonada por el rumbo de la conversación.

—Tú más que nadie Damon, sabes que Katherina tuvo una hija, Nadia Petrova, y ésta pudo tener otra, y esa otra pudo tener muchas más… Además no es secreto para nadie el parecido extraordinario de la belleza que hallaste con el linaje de las Petrova —dijo Klaus moviéndose a velocidad vampírica hacia la mesa y regresó al mismo tiempo con un álbum de fotografías tan viejo que parecía que se rompería si lo tocasen.

Se sentó entre Damon y yo haciendo que sonriera ante la cara de fastidio de mi acompañante, y la cara de satisfacción de Klaus.

Al abrirlo me quedé impresionada con la cantidad de fotos de dos mujeres distintas que tenían un parecido innegable conmigo, el color del cabello, la forma de los ojos, el color almendrado, los labios y la nariz perfilada.

—Okey, lo pillo, ¿pero cómo probamos que nuestra querida Eva es descendiente de las Petrova? —dijo Damon rodando los ojos al mirar las fotografías.

—Lo último que supe de Nadia Petrova fue en 1505. Tenía quince años, yo la recogí del basurero dónde la arrojó su familia y la protegí manipulando a otra familia joven a que cuidase de ella. Luego, le perdí el rastro.

—¿Katherine abandonó a su hija? —pregunté asombrada.

—No, la tuvo cuando era una adolescente y sus padres se la quitaron —dijo Damon haciendo una mueca, asentí confundida. Quizás Katherine era una rebelde con causa.

—El hecho mini Drácula es que hay que investigar si la querida Nadia tuvo descendencia… Espero que duerman bien hoy mis amados amigos, porque mañana iremos a Mystic a hablar con la brujita —dijo Klaus levantándose y dándonos la espalda. Yo me confundí aún más.

—¿Y mi anillo? No puedo salir sin él —dije con voz baja, Klaus buscó algo en su bolsillo y me lo lanzó, lo atrapé al instante y me sorprendí. La antigua Bella nunca podría haber hecho eso. Cuando miré el pequeño objeto, era un anillo de lapislázuli azul hermoso con incrustaciones y muy luminoso.

—Gracias.

—No me des las gracias aún Eva, si huyen antes de las averiguaciones les partiré el cuello a ambos y los sepultaré en mi pequeña cripta familiar junto a Kol —gruñó Klaus sonriendo, yo me estremecí, Damon me apretó contra él.

Klaus desapareció por la ventana y yo miré a Damon buscando respuestas. Él hizo una mueca dejándolo para después, asentí. Subimos arriba, buscando la habitación de huéspedes donde nos quedaríamos.

La encontramos en pocos minutos, entramos en ella y Damon le pasó cerrojo haciéndome bufar. Éramos vampiros, si Klaus quería romper el cerrojo, lo haría. Más no repliqué, estaba cansada.

—Klaus es escalofriante —dije cuando Damon me abrazó contra su cuerpo.

—Shhh mi _Eva, _Barbie Klaus está en la casa —dijo apretando mi trasero, me carcajeé de pronto excitada… Al escuchar con mejor atención inhalé y supe que había otra vampira en la casa, una con una fuerza descomunal.

—Damon, nos están escuchando —le reprendí cuando introdujo la mano en mis bragas y apretó mi clítoris, temblé.

—Quiero que escuchen como gritas —dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja, me desvanecí entre sus brazos pero me sostuvo.

—Llévame a la cama —susurré contra sus labios, él me sonrió de vuelta y en menos de un segundo estuvimos acostados en las sábanas, luchando por el control.

La ropa desapareció en segundos, y a una velocidad increíble, llenos de desesperación y anhelo por el otro hicimos el amor, por tercera vez.

.

.

.

El sol me pegó directo a la espalda, me estremecí y temblé de miedo, pero las suaves caricias de Damon me recordaron que estaba bien. Ahora nada me mataría.

Yo era inmortal, diosa de la noche, amante de la luna y sirvienta del sol; poderosa, indestructible, deseada, querida, llena de vida. Una vida que nunca acabaría. Por primera vez en toda mi vida pude apreciar la vida como en realidad era, _vida, _vivir… yo estoy viva, mi destino era morir en aquella carretera, pero estoy viva. Y eso es suficiente.

—¿En qué piensa esa cabecita tuya? —preguntó Damon con su voz dulce y almendrada. Me estremecí ante el recuerdo de su propia voz… _"Un dólar por tus pensamientos"._

—En nada —suspiré apretándome a su pecho, conteniendo los sollozos incontrolables que se atoraban en mi garganta.

—Es mejor que hables ahora antes de que decida sacártelo a las malas —bromeó causándome una estúpida sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como iluminó mi rostro.

—Eso que dijiste… cuando preguntaste que pensaba, Edward me lo decía a menudo. Me he acordado del pasado otra vez —susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho, él suspiró y me abrazó más fuerte.

—El amor es una basura que duele Bella. Es mejor no enamorarse, vivir sin sentimientos y apagar el interruptor —dijo besando la punta de mi nariz, yo fruncí el ceño.

—¿Apagar el interruptor? —dije confundida, él me miró con diversión.

—Cierto, a veces no recuerdo que eres nueva en el negocio —se burló riendo yo lo golpeé molesta—. Los vampiros de nuestra especie sienten las emociones magnificadas, es decir, cuando amamos lo hacemos con pasión; cuando odiamos lo hacemos con fuerza, y a veces es demasiado para nosotros tener tantas emociones magnificadas. Y entonces cuando todo se desborda, nosotros podemos simplemente centrarnos en algo, en una sola emoción y entonces, pulsar el botón que existe dentro de nosotros y nuestras emociones simplemente se apagan. El dolor, el amor, la rabia, todo se va… Es fácil vivir así, es como vivir sin culpa, sin remordimientos, sin nada de qué preocuparse —explicó pacientemente y yo lo miré algo ida. ¿Podíamos hacer eso? ¿Realmente podíamos?

—¿Tu lo hiciste? —pregunté aun aturdida.

—Sí, por un tiempo muy largo, pero después volví a ser yo… Apagar el interruptor tiene sus consecuencias Isabella. Te vuelves descontrolado, matas, matas y matas, y no hay remordimientos, no paras. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Y cómo volviste? —seguí interrogándolo confundida.

—Solo una emoción muy fuerte te hace regresar, pero toda la culpa, todo el odio y el dolor acumulado llega de golpe. Es horrible —dijo Damon acariciando mi pierna que estaba enredada entre las suyas.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté acurrucándome a su lado.

—¿Te estás acurrucando Swan? —volvió a burlarse, lo miré ofendida y me levanté.

Pero al mismo tiempo él volvió a lanzarme a la cama mientras me inmovilizaba a su lado, enroscando nuestras piernas.

—A donde crees que vas —se carcajeó burlándose de mí de nuevo. Era obvio que aunque yo fuese vampiro, jamás podría competir con sus quinientos años de fuerza y experiencia.

—¿Recuerdas que hoy tenemos que ir con Klaus a Mystic a averiguar si soy Petrova o no, cierto? No podemos simplemente quedarnos todo el día aquí… —le recriminé forcejando.

—Eso suena tentador… —susurró en mi oído haciéndome estremecer, mi cuerpo se sacudió por completo por su cercanía.

—Dios, eres tan receptiva… —gruñó en mi piel.

—Damon para, no estamos solos —siseé.

—Oh si lo estamos _Eva. _Klaus y Barbie Klaus salieron temprano en la mañana, nos encontraremos con ellos en Mystic más tarde —su voz salió como una caricia exótica para mi cuerpo entero, y entonces su mano comenzó a bajar peligrosamente por mi vientre plano, jadeé entrelazando mi mano con la suya. Él me miró interrogante.

—Damon… —intenté decirle que se detuviera pero él se rio.

—Eres un caso serio… Así que, ¿la bola de discoteca tampoco te hizo sexo oral? —se mofó, yo me sonrojé avergonzada.

—Lo dices como si fuera un crimen Salvatore. Te recuerdo que solo tengo 18 años, era una niña antes de conocerte, así que no te atrevas a burlarte —siseé retorciéndome debajo de él.

—Cierto Swan, _eras una niña… _Es que no lo puedo creer. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con campanita? —susurró y yo sonreí con nostalgia.

—Dos años —contesté.

—¿Y porque no tuvieron sexo durante dos largos años? —dijo abriendo los ojos dramáticamente.

—Edward creció en una época distinta y él respetaba el hecho de la castidad antes del matrimonio —expliqué y tenía que admitirlo, decirlo en voz alta era tan ridículo como escucharlo.

—Cariño, nací en el Renacimiento italiano, en el siglo XV, y créeme hermosa, yo no era virgen, es ridículo —dijo apoyándose en su hombro… ¿Era tan viejo así?

—No es mi culpa que tú seas un promiscuo Damon, yo no soy así. Además, hablas de la virginidad como si fuese un pecado y no lo es, es algo importante y valioso para las mujeres —dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Si es tan valioso, ¿por qué querías perderla con la bola de cristal? —gruñó besando mi cuello.

—Porque creí que me amaba —contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y entonces por qué me la diste a mí? —susurró siguiendo con sus besos brujos.

—Porque me salvaste la vida, porque te deseé en ese instante, porque odiaba a Edward tanto como para arruinar lo que él más resguardaba de mí —dije gimiendo.

—¿Y no te arrepientes a pesar de que yo no te amé? —preguntó acariciando mis piernas, yo sonreí.

—No, Damon. A pesar de que no nos amamos, tú me salvaste la vida, me cuidaste y me estás ayudando a rehacer todo lo que Edward rompió, eso es más que suficiente para darte sin arrepentimientos lo único que tenía —expliqué acariciando su pecho desnudo mientras que lo atraía para besarlo con furor.

—Y entonces, como decía Eva, no tuvieron sexo, ¿pero tampoco te hizo sexo oral? —subrayó apretándome contra él.

—No —siseé retorciéndome.

—¿Y tú no te le insinuaste? —susurró mordiendo mi oreja, me reí al instante.

—Muchas veces, y todas me rechazó. Creí que era para protegerme porque me amaba, así que me resigné a sus besos fríos y estáticos —gemí para que supiera lo que quería.

—Como lo dije antes, campanita es un imbécil —afirmó seductoramente bajando sus besos por mi clavícula, yo le clavé las uñas y él me miró interrogante.

—Por favor, haz lo que se supone que vayas a hacer ya Damon… y deja de hablar de Edward en la cama —gruñí riendo, él asintió e hizo un saludo militar.

—Como ordene mi capitana —yo me carcajeé tapando mi rostro con mis manos llena de vergüenza por los besos que Damon iban dando por mi vientre y bajando hasta que quedó entre mis piernas que se cerraron al instante en su cara. Él sonrió divertido.

—Nena abre las piernas —gruñó y yo negué poniéndome una almohada en el rostro, él rodó los ojos y las abrió de todas formas con todas sus fuerzas, quedando yo expuesta de par en par.

Ahora su aliento fresco chocaba contra mis labios vaginales y no pude más que gemir con ganas y retorcerme.

—Debería clavarte una estaca por gemir así… Eres un peligro para la población masculina del planeta Swan, y tú ni siquiera lo sabes —volví a retorcerme cuando se acercó más.

E hizo lo que yo jamás me imaginé que haría, me besó… allí.

Solté un chillido nervioso.

—Quieta Isabella —ordenó sosteniendo firmemente mis piernas que hasta ahora noté que temblaban.

—Damon, olvídate de mis piernas y continua —chillé amortiguada por la almohada.

—Si sigues gritando así, los vecinos creerán que te estoy matando —dijo burlándose de mí, gemí lastimosamente demostrándole lo necesitada que estaba de que continuase—. Vale, vale, si me lo pides así —susurró y lo hizo otra vez, una larga lamida de arriba abajo haciéndome delirar, me aferré a las sábanas con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Continúo jugando con su boca y mis labios, y lo encontró, tan rápido como era él, no tardó ni veinte segundos en encontrar mi botón de placer y su lengua comenzó a estimularlo…

—¡Damon! —gemí/chillé alzando mis caderas.

—Isabella —respondió con la voz ronca subiendo sus manos por mi vientre inmovilizándome y tocando todo a su paso.

—Por favor —susurré sin saber muy bien que quería.

—Dímelo, ruégamelo Bella, ruégame que te deje correr —siseó continuando, más lengua, más, más.

—Por favor Damon, yo… yo… —decía sin paras incoherencias mientras él introducía un dedo y seguía jugando con mi clítoris.

—¿Tú qué? —dijo Damon sonriente, entonces me saqué la almohada del rostro y le dije con una expresión salvaje y sensual:

—Necesito que me dejes correrme Damon Salvatore —gruñí mordiéndome a propósito el labio. Él jadeó impresionado y se lanzó contra mí con pasión mientras que él mismo me besaba y mordía mi labio inquieto.

Me movía contra él desesperada por su contacto, él sonrió entre beso y beso y me penetró con fuerza. Jadeé abriendo los ojos de pronto extasiada, volvió a sonreir y tomó una de mis piernas subiéndola por completo, dándole elasticidad al movimiento.

—_Que flexible Swan, como una bailarina ¿eh? _—dijo sensualmente mientras la embestía de nuevo, yo solo gemí como posesa antes las sensaciones.

—Voy a matarte por gemir así. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso joder? —siseó él riendo, lo miré sonrojada.

—Entonces mátame Damon, pero haz algo que me quemo viva —gruñí apretándolo en mi interior, él jadeó cerrando los ojos mientras empezaban con un vaivén rápido y fogoso.

Me movía siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba dominantemente Damon, y yo no me quejaba. El Dios del Sexo, era el mejor en su campo.

Era irónico: parecimos encajar completamente. Yo, diminuta y frágil en comparación con el cuerpo de mi acompañante, pero eran como dos piezas del rompecabezas.

—Eres tan hermosa, como un maldito cisne —gruñó Damon en mi oído haciéndola reír.

—¿Un cisne Damon, que tiene de bueno un cisne? —siseé ante sus embestidas.

—Libertad, belleza, humanidad… —susurró antes de que explotáramos en un orgasmo brutal para un humano.

Grité mientras le rasguñaba la espalda a Damon, que intentaba romper la cama a pedazos mientras se aferraba de ella y soltaba maldiciones.

—¿Qué decía sobre el cisne señor Salvatore? —jadeé sonriendo en los brazos de un acalorado y feliz Damon.

—¿Dije cisne Bella? Quise decir una maldita fiera —susurró sonriendo ladinamente. Lo miré mal y gruñí:

—¿Qué tiene de bueno una fiera? —él se carcajeó.

—Mujer dame un respiro, si te digo que eres libre y tierna te molestas, si te digo que eres una fiera, te molestas. ¿Qué quieres ser entonces? —dijo riendo, yo reí con él negando con la cabeza.

—No seré un animal —lo acusé mientras me subía sobre él y me sentaba en su regazo. Él negó con la cabeza.

—_Solo en la cama y conmigo _—dijo acariciando mis caderas y fascinado con su nueva vista. Sabía lo que veía: una Bella despeinada, con su melena larga por todos lados, y con una sonrisa fresca y esa expresión satisfecha.

—¿Qué es esa cara? —pregunté mordiéndome el labio y apoyando mis manos en su pecho, él sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué cara? —dijo inocente.

—Esa cara —murmuré.

—Ese, _cara mia, _es el rostro de un hombre satisfecho en la cama, esta es la expresión de pura felicidad al estilo Salvatore —contestó riendo volteándonos en el proceso. Una vez de nuevo sobre mí, besó mi nariz y se levantó de un salto.

Su trasero, era… tan redondo e irreal, Jesús, eso tenía que ser photoshop.

—Lo sé, soy perfecto. La naturaleza al crearme se excedió en belleza —se mofó Damon al atraparme mirándolo, yo me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, al instante lo tuve al frente mío sentado en la cama.

Me subió el mentón y quitó los mechones de la cara.

—Primera lección: si quieres sobrevivir en esta nueva vida mi amor, _no bajes la mirada_. Nada te asusta, nada puede hacerte daño, nada te avergüenza. Siempre mantente fuerte e impenetrable, que nadie sepa tus debilidades. Porque si eres débil, te comerán los leones en segundos —susurró mirándome a los ojos y acunando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Sí, tienes razón es solo que… —susurré sin bajar la mirada buscando las palabras—. Pasé dieciocho años de mi vida avergonzada, sin ser suficiente para nadie, para nada; y ahora, ahora todo cambió y tengo que adaptarme —murmuré haciendo una mueca.

—No solo eres suficiente para lo que sea que te propongas, eres demasiado para alguien, demasiado para mí, para Edward, para cualquiera. Tú eres perfecta como eres, tú eres suficiente —exclamó Damon sonriendo, Bella sonrió también.

—Basta Damon, cualquiera que te vea creerá que tienes sentimientos —comenté evadiendo su mirada, él rió con ella.

—Créeme, si esto sale de esta habitación, lo negaré hasta la muerte —susurró entrando al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Yo suspiré con una ridícula sonrisa en el rostro mientras me enrollaba en las sábanas blancas e intentaba organizar mis ideas.

Me levanté con cuidado y sonreí. Dios, no era humana pero estoy segura de que mi entrepierna estaría en llamas ahora mismo por la extenuante sesión de sexo.

Sin siquiera respirar ya estaba sentada en el tocador mirando mi reflejo y me asustó lo que veía. Veía una niña, solo una niña con muchas vivencias, con muchos dolores.

¿Qué se supone que hice con mi vida?

¿De verdad estuve a punto de arruinar mi vida y casarme a los 18 años? ¿De verdad le di tanto de mí a un hombre que no valía la pena? ¿De verdad me hice tan dependiente de él?

Me sobresalté cuando Damon estuvo detrás de mí en segundos, peinando mi cabello con sus manos ágiles, era tan relajante. Eso también me asustó.

Esa nueva imagen de mí.

—Yo también tuve miedo Bella, cuando me miré en un espejo por primera vez. Es atemorizante, lo sé. Pero yo estoy aquí nena, no dejaré que tu reflejo te asuste —dijo sonriendo, y yo sonreí también.

—No puedo creerlo Damon —una voz aguda nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de dolor. Nos volteamos enseguida para encontrarnos con una chica joven, de cabello liso por la cintura color chocolate y grandes ojos avellanas. Yo la miré aterrorizada. Éramos tan parecidas que daba miedo…

—_Elena… ¿Qué coño haces aquí?_ —siseó Damon con un tono, que sinceramente me dio miedo… ¿Elena? ¿La cuñada? ¿Qué hacía aquí?

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Espero sus comentarios. Gracias por leer! Les dejo el link del grupo: www. /groups / 422430421218640/**

**Besos desde Venezuela,**

**Valentina Shaday**


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenas, Buenas, ¿como estan?, ¡Aqui hay otro cap!  
MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS 101 COMENTARIOS.**

**Música: Only One- The vampire diaries Soundtrack / Break the ice- the vampire diaries Soundtrack**

Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Betas FFAD.

www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

**El rey del hielo.**

**Isabella POV.**

No entendí que sucedió en esos instantes, sus miradas eran demasiado profundas e incomprensibles. El Damon que había conocido simplemente se esfumó al verla.

Volvió su expresión impenetrable y tensó sus músculos dejando de respirar, como si pudiese ser más fuerte.

Como si nada le importase.

Como si creara un muro entre el mundo y él de esa manera.

El rey del hielo había regresado.

Yo tragué en seco al verla, era hermosa, era una belleza perfecta y pulcra. A pesar de nuestro enorme parecido no podíamos ser más desiguales.

Los miraba a ambos sin poder creerlo, era cierto, se veía en su mirada. Damon estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado y ella solo, solo no lo hacía.

Conocía su mirada, porque fue mi mirada durante dos años.

Pero ella no lo amaba, se notaba por encima. Ella amaba a Stefan, pero no podía alejarse de Damon. Y yo también había experimentado esa sensación, el no poder vivir sin el uno o el otro, el quererlos a ambos de maneras tan distintas.

—Has desaparecido por días enteros en los que todos hemos estado locos buscándote… Y tú estás aquí, ¡en la casa de Klaus revolcándote con una zorra! —chilló y yo hice una mueca, ¿así me veía en el pasado, histérica?

No, creo que no, yo no era tan expresiva antes.

—¡Bájale Elena! No es tu maldito problema en dónde esté o no esté yo ¿vale? ¿Dónde está Stefan, no lo amabas hace unos días? —gruñó con rabia.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. ¿Crees que puedes lastimarme usándola a ella? —se mofó y yo bufé, pero traté de no meterme y permanecer callada.

—Cállate un poco, ¿sí? No trato de darte celos con Isabella. ¡No es tu maldito problema con quién me acueste o no! Así que por favor, márchate y déjame intentar rehacer mi vida —gruñó cerrando sus manos en puños y yo comprendí el sentimiento, la impotencia de que todos quieran meterse en tu vida y decidir por ti.

—¿Al menos la conoces? ¿O sólo es un rollo para cogértela? —susurró y sencillamente exploté.

—Okey, creo que me iré… Me avisas cuando termines aquí Damon, recuerda que Klaus nos espera —dije avergonzada[P1] marchándome tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitieron.

**Damon POV.**

Me dolió verla salir tan lastimada y ofendida. Odié a Elena. ¿Quién se creía para venir a juzgarme y decidir qué hacer con mi vida?

—Más vale que sea rápido Elena, no tengo tiempo para ti hoy… ni mañana, ni nunca. ¡Anda con Stefan y déjame vivir en paz! —gruñí con rabia.

—¿Es eso Damon?, ¡Porque no puedes soportar que lo haya escogido a él en vez que a ti! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! —gritó ella histérica y yo me carcajeé. ¿Yo un egoísta?

—¡Lo que no soporto es que a pesar de haberlo escogido pretendas que yo siga a tu lado! ¡Pretendas que vivamos juntos! ¡Pretendas que no me duela cuando le digas que lo amas y cuando él te bese cada mañana! ¡Que seas tan imbécil de no pensar que me destrozaría oírlos cada noche! ¡Tú eres la maldita egoísta! —grité acortando nuestro espacio, respirándole en el rostro, odiándola y amándola al mismo tiempo.

—Lo amo Damon, pero también te amo a ti y no soportaría perderte —susurró y yo bufé cansado del mismo cuento.

—Pero allí está el problema, no quiero tu amor… no quiero tus migajas Elena Gilbert. Ya basta de tanto drama, no pretendas amarrarme a tu lado, porque no podrás. Y sí… ahora te amo, pero no te preocupes, me encargaré de matar ese sentimiento yo mismo, así me mate yo también —siseé alejándome de ella y desesperado por matar a alguien.

Salí de esa casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Isabella estaba en el coche, podía sentir su esencia.

Entré al auto y azoté la puerta mientras lo encendía furioso y manejaba fuera del límite de velocidad a Mystic otra vez.

Bella estaba en silencio retorciéndose las manos, ella sabía que si no hablaba sería mejor para mí y se lo agradecía.

—Damon yo… —susurró pero yo la interrumpí.

—No hables, siento que podría matar sin dudar a cualquiera que se me cruce por el frente ahora mismo —dije apretando la mandíbula—. Maldita egoísta —gruñí golpeando el volante.

Lo importante era llegar a Mystic en este preciso momento y averiguar quién era Bella Swan para que ella y yo pudiésemos largarnos de América.

Ella encendió la radio y dejé que una suave canción nos envolviera, era Claro de luna. Ella la cambió al instante, yo rodé los ojos. Apuesto que la bola de discoteca estaba involucrado en su repentino cambio de humor.

Ahora sonaba una canción de Kesha, y me dejé llevar por sus gritos y palabras sin sentido para intentar que este maldito sentimiento se fuera.

—¿La amas? —susurró y yo cerré mis ojos.

—Sí —dije mientras que todo mi interior quería gritar _no._

—Entonces no podemos seguir haciendo esto —dijo mirándome a través de esos ojos congelados.

—¿Hacer qué? —dije con miedo.

—No puedes seguir acostándote conmigo mientras la amas a ella, no es buena combinación. Saldremos más lastimados que felices de esto —dijo con seguridad. ¿Por qué ella podía sonar segura mientras que me mataban sus palabras?

—¿Te vas? —dije ocultando mi miedo.

—No. Soy tu amiga, eres mi amigo, eres mi salvador, pero no podemos jugar con fuego sin quemarnos —dijo y maldición sus labios se veían tan tentadores mientras hablaba.

—¿Sabes qué? No puedes hacerme sentir culpable… Porque cuando me siento culpable hago cosas que tu odiarías —solté de pronto cuando sentí la culpabilidad invadiendo mi sistema.

—No intento hacerte sentir culpable Damon, no es como si me usaras… —ella iba a seguir hablando pero frené el coche de golpe en una esquina.

Ella me miró interrogante y yo negué.

—Yo no soy el héroe en esta historia Bella, yo no tomo buenas decisiones, yo soy una persona terrible, yo soy un egoísta y me gusta serlo… Pero he aprendido algo de la vida durante estos años —dije acercándome a ella tanto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Ella se puso nerviosa y su pulso se aceleró latiendo más rápido.

—Si vas a hacerme sentir culpable… _que sea por una buena razón _—dije atacando sus labios con furia, con dolor.

Ella forcejaba mientras que en el fondo se rendía con cada latido.

_Stefan siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, el amor de mi padre, a Katherine, a Elena._

_Yo siempre tuve que luchas con uñas y mugre_[P2] _, con odio y rencor por todo lo que anhelaba, pero siempre fue Stefan._

_Siempre será Stefan para Elena._

_Incluso para Katherine._

_Pero con Bella era distinto y lo supe, supe que la quería a ella, que sería lo que ella quisiera que yo fuera, pero esta vez, no importa qué. Yo sería el dueño de su corazón, el comandante de su razón y el dueño de su cuerpo. Yo sería el único. Y nadie, ni siquiera mis propios miedos ni el fantasma de Campanita, me robaría a la chica esta vez._

Ella logró zafarse del beso y me dio una buena bofetada de película y yo sólo pude sonreír. No importa que yo no la amara, que yo siguiera por la eternidad escudado en mi mascara de odio, ella iba a amarme, ella iba a necesitarme [P3] incluso para respirar.

—No te atrevas a besarme ahora Salvatore, no cuando ni siquiera sabes a quien amas —me acusó con la voz filosa.

—¿Y tú a quién amas? —le pregunté siguiendo el juego.

—A nadie —dijo mordiéndose el labio, yo sonreí—. Quita esa sonrisita de tu rostro Damon. Vámonos antes de que Klaus se ponga histérico —ordenó y yo me carcajeé.

—Klaus nació histérico Bella —dije mientras arrancaba de nuevo hacia Mystic Fall.

.

.

.

**Isabella POV.**

Cuatro horas después estábamos en Mystic Grill buscando a Klaus entre toda la gente que estaba allí celebrando.

¿Qué festejan?

—Están festejando el día de las brujas en Mystic Fall —comentó Damon.

—¿Mystic tiene su propio día de brujas? —pregunté.

—Es más como una fecha histórica, un día como hoy las brujas invadieron nuestra ciudad e hicieron un gran sacrificio en el cementerio central, mataron a veinte mujeres —dijo Damon que al parecer parecía no encontrar al rubio.

Yo asentí no muy segura, al menos me había puesto la ropa que Damon había robado para mí. Ahora llevaba unos jeans de mosquilla y una playera azul junto a unas vans cómodas.

Damon encontró a Klaus en el fondo de Grill, caminamos juntos hasta llegar a él que nos recibió con una sonrisa

—Supongo que por tu rostro, Elena fue a visitarte —yo lo miré sorprendida, ¿cómo sabía?

—Sí, me pregunto… ¿Quién le habrá dicho donde encontrarme? —siseó Damon con una mueca ridícula.

—La pobre estaba preocupada, no es mi culpa que nunca digas a dónde vas, ni conozcas las reglas de la educación mini Drácula —habló con sorna sacándome una sonrisa.

—Oh, ¿y tú sí? —murmuró Damon sentándose a su lado, yo lo imité también.

—¿Noto resentimiento en tu voz querido amigo? —Damon gruñó con respuesta y Klaus levantó los brazos en señal de rendición—. De acuerdo, Bonnie y Katherine vendrán a ayudarnos, al parecer puede hacer un hechizo para vincular sus sangres y ver si son compatibles o no —dijo Klaus tomando otro sorbo de su trago.

—Perfecto —siseó Damon quitándole el trago a Klaus y terminándoselo de un solo sorbo, yo hice una mueca.

—Entonces Isabella, cuéntame… ¿Por qué huías de Forks? —me interrogó Klaus ignorando a Damon por completo. Yo tragué en seco, no sabía si estaba lista para hablar.

—Yo… —comencé pero Damon no me dejó terminar.

—Huyó de su boda, pequeño metiche —susurró Damon rodando los ojos y yo lo miré mal.

—Trágico. ¿Por qué? ¿No amabas al novio? —dijo totalmente centrado en mí, quise sonrojarme, pero estaba demasiado muerta para hacerlo.

—Más bien, él no me amaba a mí —dije intentando irme por la tangente, pero por supuesto que Damon no podía callarse.

—La dejó plantada —dijo bebiendo más alcohol.

—Demasiado cobarde para ser humano —dijo Klaus riendo a carcajadas con Damon por un aparente chiste privado.

—Es un Frío Klaus, un Frio auténtico —dijo Damon seriamente, como si hablaran de un crimen.

—¿Un frio, Eva? Pensé que tenías estándares más altos —dijo riendo y yo sonreí con nostalgia.

—Yo también Klaus, _ yo también _—dije intentando no llorar—. Permiso, necesito ir al baño —dije con la voz rota mientras salía prácticamente corriendo.

**Damon POV.**

—Bien hecho Klaus, eres un hombre con tacto —gruñí al verla alejarse en dirección a los baños mirando con odio al rubio.

—No hables como si tú fueras una sedita Damon. Las mujeres te odian después de conocerte, no sé cómo Isabella no ha salido corriendo aun —respondió él con burla, yo negué con la cabeza.

—Ella es diferente —dije con la mirada perdida.

—Eso mismo dijiste de Elena, Damon, y mira, terminó loca como Katherine por tu hermano —me acusó y yo me reí.

—Esta vez Isabella no está enamorada de Stefan sino del imbécil que la dejó en el altar. Edward Cullen es sólo una pequeña piedra en mi camino —dije convencido mientras seguía bebiendo.

—¿Y cuál es tu camino? —preguntó Klaus.

—No lo sé, pero cuando lo sepa, serás el primero en saberlo —dije callándome en cuanto Katherine y la brujita entraron en el local.

Katherine a pesar de ser humana seguía siendo la misma, altiva, felina, desafiante, y con un carácter horroroso.

—Y bien Damon, ¿dónde está la candidata a Petrova? —dijo burlándose de mí, yo simplemente la ignoré.

Isabella salía del baño en esos momentos.

Ella nos miró inmediatamente y como era de esperarse su mirada se perdió en Katherine. Al tenerlas tan cerca lo supe, ellas tenían que ser familia.

Isabella caminó hasta llegar a nosotros y ahora frente a frente Klaus soltó una carcajada ruidosa, yo rodé los ojos, y ellas simplemente se miraron largo rato. Katherine tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que algo en el rostro de Bella le era familiar.

—¿Por qué sus ojos son azules Damon? —espetó molesta y yo bufé.

—¿Me ves cara de genetista Kathy? —dije ironizando la situación.

—No juegues conmigo Damon. ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? —gruñó sin dejar de mirarla.

—Esperaba que Klaus nos iluminase en ese aspecto —dije mirando al rubio que alzó sus manos en rendición.

—Yo tampoco soy especialista en el tema amor —le dijo a Katherine y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué hay de malo con mis ojos? —susurró Bella sin entender.

—Las petrovas no tenemos ojos azules —dijo Katherine—. Así que [P4] no podemos ser familia —concluyó.

—Yo-yo no tenía los ojos azules —dijo Bella confundida—. Cuando… cuando cambié, sucedió. Pensé que era normal —se excusó Bella sin apartar su mirada.

—Klaus esto no es normal, nuestros ojos no cambian —exclamó la morena sin entender.

—Lo sé dulzura, dejemos el tema de los ojos para después. ¿Dónde está la brujita? —me dijo impaciente.

En ese preciso instante entró Bonnie apresurada y algo nerviosa, yo fruncí el ceño, algo le sucedía. Llegó hasta nosotros y miró a Isabella de arriba abajo.

—¿Es ella? —dijo mirándome profundamente, yo asentí confundido.

—Damon, es obvio que tienen que ser familia, no sé qué hago aquí —dijo nerviosamente mirando a Klaus de reojo.

—El hecho, brujita, es que queremos asegurarnos y que nos ayudes en otra cosa —dijo Klaus con expresión contundente.

—¿Qué cosa? —espetó Bonnie, yo sonreí.

—Verás, algo raro sucedió durante su transformación, sus ojos cambiaron de color a azules —señaló Klaus.

—¿La había mordido un Frío? —dijo Bonnie mirándola directamente, ella tragó en seco antes de asentir nerviosamente y algo extrañó sucedió… Katherine Pierce le sonrió, Katherine le sonrió apoyándola, y ella no apoyaba a nadie.

—El veneno del Frío le dio la nueva tonalidad —aclaró incómoda.

—¿Y eso traerá algún efecto sobrenatural? —insistió Klaus mordazmente.

—No, el veneno sólo incrementara algún don que ella tuviese cuando era humana, y se refleja en sus ojos, nada más. ¿Ahora puedo irme? —dijo Bonnie mirándome suplicantemente, yo rodé los ojos.

—Has el hechizo para saber si son o no familia Bonnie —gruñó Klaus, Bella se estremeció y inconscientemente nuestras miradas se buscaron.

Bonnie cerró los ojos de mala gana y tomó disimuladamente para el ojo humano las manos de Katherine y Isabella. Éstas hicieron lo mismo, la morena susurró unas palabras en aquel idioma extraño y las venas de sus manos se brotaron sobre su piel. Y entonces Isabella y Katherine se estremecieron violentamente y sus rostros reflejaron el rostro de la otra, yo abrí los ojos asombrado y Klaus murmuró una palabrota. Bonnie abrió los ojos y soltó las manos, al instante que dejaron te tocarse volvieron sus facciones originales.

—Ella es descendiente directa de Katherine —murmuró Bonnie saliendo abruptamente del Grill, algo pasaba, y ella me lo diría.

Yo dejé a Isabella con Klaus mientras salía detrás de Bonnie Bennett a averiguar que le pasaba.

**Isabella POV**

Damon y la joven de tez morena salieron fuera del Grill y yo suspiré. ¿En qué me había metido? Brujas, híbridos, ¿una tatarabuela?

Klaus me miraba demasiado y me sentía cohibida ante los gestos de mi supuesta familia. Quería llorar, quería gritar y en el fondo quería salir corriendo a los brazos de mi madre y olvidar todo esto.

—¿Cómo te encontraste con Damon? —preguntó Katherine mirándome atentamente, tragué en seco al recordarlo.

—Yo… me estaba muriendo en un accidente de tránsito —dije sin entrar en detalles.

—Algo que no entiendo, es porqué estabas allí —susurró Klaus mirándome intensamente y supe lo que hizo, él me hipnotizó. Mis pupilas se dilataron y fue como si mi propio cuerpo, mis propias palabras me traicionasen.

—Huía de mi boda y mi auto se volcó —fue espontáneo y mecánico, sin embargo mi corazón volvía a partirse cada vez que lo decía.

—¿Por qué? —siguió.

—Mi novio me dejó por no amarme lo suficiente —cité sin sentimientos en la voz. Dolor, odio, rencor, no sonaban pero si los sentía.

—Así que tu novio era el Frío que te mordió —susurró Katherine cuando Klaus dejó de mirarme, yo tragué en seco y bajé mi mirada avergonzada.

—Creo que me servirás mucho Isabella —apuntó Klaus compartiendo una mirada con la otra chica quien estalló de pronto.

—Ni lo sueñes Klaus, es imposible que la uses para crear a tus híbridos —rugió.

—¿Híbridos? —yo dije asustada.

—No estaba diciendo eso Katherina, lo digo por su don —bufó Klaus.

—¿Mi don? —chillé.

—No vas a arruinar su vida Klaus Mikaelson, no le vas a hacer lo que me hiciste desgraciado —gruñó Katherine interponiéndose entre nosotros.

**Damon POV.**

Seguí a Bonnie por el callejón y cuando tuve la primera oportunidad la acorralé inmovilizándola contra la pared. Ella chilló y yo le tapé los labios con mis manos.

—Más te vale brujita que empieces a hablar —gruñí riendo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —retó y yo bufé y entorné los ojos.

—Podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides amorcito —siseé.

Ella suspiró y me miró a los ojos, yo apreté mi agarre y ella chilló.

—Está bien Damon. Silas escapó, no sabemos dónde está y eso no es una señal —yo la miré confundido.

—¿Tu hechizo no funcionó? —pregunté.

—Hice un hechizo después que trajo a Jeremy a la vida Damon, y pagué el precio. Ya no puedo hacer más magia mayor, lo máximo que puedo hacer es ese hechizo de vinculación que hice con Katherine y la otra chica. No tengo la misma fuerza, y en ese quebrantamiento la roca en que lo convertí se rompió —explicó nerviosa y yo la solté afectado, Silas andaba suelto, joder.

—¿Dices que anda suelto, _suelto?_ —susurré pensando.

—Sí —susurró.

—Es decir que… ahora mismo podría estar entre nosotros cierto… como, una maldita sombra de todos —grité.

—Hay que encontrar otra bruja Damon y tiene que ser ahora —dijo en voz baja tremendo ser escuchada.

—¿Y dónde carajo encontraremos otra bruja suicida que se enfrente a Silas? —chillé yo esta vez jalando mi cabello. Joder, joder esto estaba mal.

—Hay que buscar ayuda —siguió Bonnie y asentí tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola conmigo adentro del Grill.

**Isabella POV. **

—Klaus, Katherine podrían dejar esta estúpida pelea sobre la sangre de Bella para después… _Tenemos mayores problemas _—gruñó Damon detrás de nosotros sobresaltándome. Estaba con Bonnie y ella lucía realmente nerviosa.

—¿A que otros problemas te refieres pequeño Drácula? —siseó Klaus molesto.

—Bonnie hizo algo realmente estúpido y ahora está "castigada" —dijo haciendo comillas en el aire, la cara de Klaus cambió por completo y Katherine jadeó—. Silas anda suelto entre nosotros —finalizó haciendo que Klaus rugiera.

—¿Qué estupidez hiciste bruja? —Bonnie se estremeció.

—Devolví a Jeremy a la vida —susurró.

—¿Y no podías esperar unos cuantos años hasta que Silas fuese sólo un horrible gnomo de jardín para salvar ridículamente del infierno al pequeño Gilbert? —dijo sarcásticamente, pero estaba entrando en pánico.

Yo no entendía de qué hablaban, Damon me dio una mirada tranquilizadora.

—Yo no sabía que esto pasaría —se excusó la morena.

—¿Te das cuenta que ahora todos estamos en peligro mortal por tu ataque de heroísmo? —siseó con voz malévola, yo me asusté. ¿De qué peligro hablaban?—. Dame una sola buena razón para no matarte ahora mismo y enterrarte en mi jardín —continuó sermoneándola hasta que Katherine los interrumpió.

—Vamos a reunirnos con los demás, el Grill no es un sitio seguro ahora. Damon, háblale a Matt, Jeremy, Caroline y a el resto —ordenó tomando mi mano y jalándome fuera del local, yo me dejé arrastrar sintiéndome segura con ella.

Los demás nos seguían y oía a Damon chillarles por el teléfono a varias personas que no conocía.

.

.

.

**Casa Salvatore, Damon POV.**

Llegamos a mi casa y arranqué de los brazos de Katherine a Isabella que me recibió gustosa. Sabía que se sentía incómoda y tenía miedo, pero era bueno que lo tuviera, ahora mismo todos podríamos morir.

Elena me miró lanzándome miles de cuchillos mentales, yo le sonreí diabólicamente, Stefan bufó.

Caroline y Tyler nos miraban curiosos.

—Tyler, veo que has regresado —dijo irónicamente Klaus yo me carcajeé, Caroline simplemente miró a Isabella con curiosidad.

—¿Y ella quién es? —siseó, yo la miré mal.

—Ese no es tu problema si vamos al caso, pero como nos quedaremos por un tiempo, creo que deben saberlo. Ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga —dije apretando mi abrazo a su alrededor.

—¿Y qué hace tu zorra aquí de todos modos? —escupió con desprecio.

—No seas una zorra envidiosa Caroline. Déjale eso a Katherine, a ella le queda muchísimo mejor —dije sonriéndole a mi ex novia que me sonrió de vuelta con gracia, ella definitivamente nunca cambiaria.

—Damon —me regañó Klaus, yo lo miré mal.

—¿Por qué nos llamaste? —dijo Jeremy que estaba al lado de Matt y Rebekah, Elaya nos miraba desde el fondo.

—Hay problemas —sentenció Klaus mirando mal a Bonnie.

—¿De qué hablas? —demandó Stefan confundido.

—Estás lento hermanito —dije señalando a Jeremy que me miró interrogante.

—Como todos ya notaron, debido al egoísta ataque de bondad de Bonnie, el hechizo se rompió y nuestro querido amigo Silas anda suelto, y está furioso. Así que supongo que vamos a morir todos. Les aconsejo que vayan resolviendo sus últimos asuntos, porque no creo que pasemos esta noche vivos… —dijo riendo mientras le lanzaba un beso imaginario a una atónita Caroline—. Nos vemos todos en el infierno.

Yo apreté a Bella más contra mí, Klaus tenía razón, estábamos muertos. Realmente muertos

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? ¿Merezco Reviews?  
**Un beso desde Venezuela, Valentina Shaday.


End file.
